hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-32788215-20170809104227
''VIENTOS DE INVIERNO '- FINAL ALTERNATIVO JUEGO DE TRONOS ' POR: SER J. R. LARRINGHAM CREADO: 30/07/2017 ' ' '''Todos los derechos cedidos al autor, G.R.R. MARTIN y a la productora HBO' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''PARTE PRIMERA – INTRODUCCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES -'' EN LA ACTUALIDAD: 1- SAMUEL TARLY - EL FARO DE ANTIGUA CINCO MESES ANTES: 2- LA PIRA ARDIENTE 3- EL VIGÍA DE LA COLINA DEL MONO SEIS MESES ANTES: 4- CERSEI- EL TRONO Y EL BOSQUE DE AJUSTICIADOS 5- MELISANDRE- EL DESTIERRO Y SU DON 6- SANSA STARK- SU MIEDO 7- PETYR BAELISH- CORONACIÓN DEL REY EN EL NORTE 8- LA TRAICIÓN Y LA LENGUA DE HIELO ''PARTE SEGUNDA - DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA -'' CUATRO MESES ANTES: 9- MELISANDRE- LA POSADA 10- DAENERYS TARGARYEN- AQUELLA MAÑANA 11- JON NIEVE EN EL SUR- LEALTAD 12- CERSEI EN AUDIENCIA- EL PACTO 13- INVERNALIA- LA PETICIÓN ''PARTE TERCERA - DESENLACE DE VIENTOS DE INVIERNO -'' DOS MESES ANTES 14- DESEMBARCO DEL REY UN MES ANTES 15- EL TRONO DE HIERRO UN MES DESPUÉS 16- SAMUEL TARLY- CONFESIONES DESDE EL FARO''' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''PRÓLOGO:' El cariño hacia la historia, el autor y los personajes que la habitan han movido y alentado mi torpe pluma, en un intento vano de salvaguardarlos de algún modo, de hacerlos vivir eternamente. Eso ha motivado este relato, simple esbozo de la grandeza presente en los libros de George RR. Martin o en la prestigiosa serie de HBO. Tensa es la espera que nos apresa, anhelando un final feliz y temiendo, con razón, uno trágico y amargo, acorde al espíritu de la saga…. El final verdadero de esta historia aún está por fraguarse, todavía en la mente del autor, quién sabe qué le deparará a cada personaje, esperaremos tomando aliento, mientras tanto ahí va el mío…Un final alternativo de Vientos de Invierno, desarrollando las tramas principales en un único Capítulo. He disfrutado mucho imaginando un final y escribiéndolo después. Lo comencé y quería salvarlos a todos, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y salió lo que salió… Si no os gusta, tranquilos, que éste no será el desenlace que imaginen George R.R. Martin o los guionistas de la serie de HBO… aunque alguna cosa aquí escrita sí puede ser que se cumpla… ¿Os animáis? Pd: Por los Dioses juro que nada he cambiado en mi relato, y que nada he visto de los dos capítulos de Juego de Tronos que ya se han emitido, no hasta haberlo terminado… Fdo: Ser J. R. Larringham Todos los derechos cedidos al autor, George R.R. Martin y a la productora HBO. ' ' ' ' -1- ' ' ''+++++++++ PARTE PRIMERA: INTRODUCCIÓN PERSONAJES +++++++++ '''EN LA ACTUALIDAD – CIUDAD DE ANTIGUA -' ' ''1- SAMUEL TARLY - EL FARO -''' Sam se encontraba acurrucado en un pequeño y lúgubre escritorio, anexo a una de las salas circulares de la Biblioteca, alejado del bullicio. Intentaba escribir algo, portaba una pluma de color amarfilado y la gota de tinta acabó cayendo, fruto de la espera, empapando la superficie de un viejo pergamino, ligeramente oscurecido por el polvo y la humedad después de dormitar tanto tiempo en uno de sus estantes. La luz de unas largas velas blanquecinas lo reconfortaba en cierto modo, de cuando en cuando las miraba, bailaban sinuosas, formando gráciles sombras, como las de una serpiente al son de la música. Su base estaba ya encorvada, dada la cercanía de aquel fuego improvisado, en pleno suelo, hecho de pequeños tablones de maderas de roble y de fresno. Cualquier cosa capaz de arder era bienvenida para abastecer aquella hoguera y así atacar el intenso frío sobrevenido. Sam parecía afligido por un profundo pesar, casi insuperable, su rostro reflejaba desazón, también ausencia, se hallaba ensimismado, flotando entre sus pensamientos, quería volar lejos, muy lejos de allí, pero no podía hacerlo, ni él ni nadie. Una serie de sonidos estridentes lo hicieron regresar de esa nube, eran llantos, gritos seguidos de lamentos, que contaminaban la paz de la estancia. No estaba solo. Dentro de esos mismos muros se encontraban, apiñados como ganado, centenares de hombres, mujeres y niños. Algunos de ellos, soldados, habían sido heridos y gruñían de dolor, entre convulsiones, con los dientes apretados y la saliva seca, se amontonaban por los pasillos, unos encima de otros, entre viejos libros de caballería, cuyas hojas recias servían ahora de paños, lienzos con los que poder taponar las heridas y absorber fluídos. Esos libros, testigos intemporales de las gestas de los hombres, que honraban sus triunfos, a sus guerreros caídos... ahora solo eran papel bañado en sangre, y las historias tras sus letras, ilegibles, deshechas entre el rojo carmesí. Aquel mundo milenario que relataban parecía yacer muerto, perdido entre las sombras, y quizás en esa sala no quedara nadie con un leve atisbo de esperanza, ni de inocencia… De espaldas a la pared, recostadas sobre la fría piedra, se hacinaban las mujeres con los niños más pequeños, los mecían, susurraban sus canciones preferidas al oído para tranquilizarlos, para acallar o aminorar su sufrimiento. Ellas sufrían también, pero trataban de ocultarlo. Aparentaban calma, pero la angustia se podía advertir en sus ojos, otrora alegres y llenos de vitalidad y de júbilo, se mostraban ahora tristes y apagados, también lo denotaba su rostro, atenazado por la fría rigidez del miedo. -2- Sus pequeños las miraban de reojo y, a pesar de su corta edad, podían intuir las consecuencias de todo aquello, de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que nadie hablaba, y veían su mundo infantil escapándose de entre sus dedos como la arena en el desierto, movida por la ventisca. Para Sam comenzar a escribir no era fácil, hacerlo significaba dar cuerpo a una pesadilla de la que todos querían escapar, y era imposible: lo impedían los salvajes alaridos que procedían del exterior, de los asesinados, de los devorados, de los desmembrados, los gritos de socorro que se sucedían por toda la ciudad de Antigua, de los que no habían podido escapar en barco hacia Isla Batalla y refugiarse tras las puertas del Castillo-Faro de la Casa Hightower. Apenas eran setecientos los afortunados que lo habían logrado, y Samuel Tarly era uno de ellos. Después de unas horas, que para Sam fueron siglos, nació el silencio. Y ese silencio solo podía significar una cosa, que los Muertos habían ganado la batalla y que, más temprano que tarde, sufrirían ellos el mismo final. Después de exhalar aire, medio ahogado por la tensión, comenzó a mover la pluma, sus trazos titilantes trataban de explicar todo lo ocurrido, mientras su mujer y su niño lo observaban desde un rincón, atribulados, temiendo sobresaltarle si se acercaban: ---“Si ya es difícil de expresar tanto horror articulando las palabras, querer hacerlo ahora de mi puño y letra, utilizando este viejo pergamino, ayudado por la tinta negra y una pluma hueca, es para mí una auténtica tortura... Es bien sabido que lo dicho la brisa del tiempo agota y deshace, mas lo escrito permanece para siempre…Y ése es mi temor, que permanezca y que lo haga a nuestras expensas. Tampoco sé por dónde empezar realmente, ni si tras mi triste relato alguien habrá para leerlo, en algún lugar…”. Se detuvo, cogió aire y continuó: ---"No los vimos llegar, fue todo tan rápido... Surgieron por sorpresa, nos abrazó una niebla densa, fría, fétida, extraña, lo hizo de repente, y entre esa bruma maloliente se escondía la muerte, ¡una muerte azulada! Huelen a carne rancia y a libro viejo, acartonado y enmohecido por la humedad y por el paso del tiempo, cuando su ejército se acerca todo se torna pútrido, y un hedor viscoso inunda el aire. Se apodera de la vida, del frescor del Bosque, lo invade como una plaga, lo contamina hasta apagar su vitalidad, lo parasita hasta marchitarlo...” ---"…No sé cómo han podido traspasar el Muro, pero aquí están. Y si han llegado hasta aquí, todo Poniente habrá sido devastado... ¡Pero hay tierras más allá que también corren peligro! Desde Braavos a Volantis, Meereen o Yi Ti, todos deben saber que, pese a la protección del mar, con la venida del invierno y de sus hielos, no estarán a salvo, ¡tarde o temprano probarán su mortal aliento!" -3- ---"...¡Debéis tocar las trompetas, encended piras gigantes, tan grandes como aquellas que fueron encendidas en la otra Gran Batalla…Prevenid a todos: el crudo invierno ya está aquí, se ha desatado en las tierras de Poniente y atormenta nuestras almas con la más profunda oscuridad... porque no ha venido solo, lo ha hecho acompañado de una espesa bruma y de un ejército invencible... Que los Dioses, Antiguos y Nuevos, nos amparen!". ---”...¡No hay forma de frenar su avance, dado su incontable número, cientos de miles de ellos, y por lo que son, Diablos venidos del Frío, Espectros y Caminantes Blancos, cabalgando encima de gigantescas Arañas de Hielo que rastrean la sangre humana para masticar después su carne! Buscad en los baúles los viejos cuchillos de vidriagón, ¡es lo único que puede acabar con ellos! Pero cuidado, pueden moverse como centellas si lo desean, deberéis esconderlos bien y esperar a que se acerquen, pues si saben que los tenéis… ¡nunca podréis clavárselos!". “Con este mensaje haré volar cuervos blancos hacia Essos, así quizás haya alguien que escape al exterminio, alguien en alguna parte...”-pensaba Sam, mirando la pajarera que había llevado consigo-. Entonces se acercó Eli, con su niño en brazos, intentaba sosegarlo, lo veía mortalmente pálido, y eso la asustaba demasiado: ---” ¡Sam, descansa un poco, lo necesitas!” -le recomendó con su voz dulce-. ---” No puedo, Eli... tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, en cómo detenerlos, quizás en los libros halle la respuesta... ¡pero entre este caos es difícil concentrarse, buscar nada! -reconoció-. Y un arrebato de rabia se apoderó de él: ---“¡Yo maldigo a los hombres, una y mil veces, los maldigo a todos, por ser como son, por ser como fueron sus padres, y sus antepasados antes: enrocados en luchas de poder, su manifiesta desunión ha permitido que la Oscuridad nos invada, nos aprese, nos destruya! No me da miedo morir, Eli, los Dioses lo saben, me da miedo realmente lo que pueda venir luego, que no sea yo, que no seas tú, que no sea nuestro niño, me aterra formar parte de ellos, que desaparezca en nosotros toda bondad, cualquier destello de humanidad pasada... ¡No podría soportarlo!”. Se imaginó entonces, a sí mismo, convertido en un espectro, devorando con ardor y lujuria desenfrenada el corazón y las entrañas de su propio hijo, y esa visión lo horrorizó, quebró su agotada resistencia. ---“¡Nunca lo permitiré… prefiero envolverme entre antorchas y que el fuego lo consuma todo!” -amenazó con hacer, desolado-. -4- Y Samuel Tarly envió sus cuervos blancos hacia las Ciudades Libres, a los Reinos de Essos, para avisar del gran peligro que corrían… pero nunca pudieron llegar a su destino: la humedad extrema y el intenso frío reinante pronto llenó de escarcha las plumas de sus alas, agarrotó sus músculos y terminaron cayendo, en picado, como gárgolas de hielo, ahogándose en ese mar que se agitaba entre la fuerte tormenta de nieve. No pudo Samuel, por tanto, alertar a nadie… Solo podía hacer una cosa: aguardar allí , pacientemente, junto a su mujer y su hijo, junto al resto, en ese Faro de Isla Batalla, y esperar un milagro que los librara de ese calvario, además de rezar, rezar mucho a los Dioses para que el río Aguamiel no se congelara... ¡solo su desembocadura los separaba de Ellos!' ' ' ' ' ' CINCO MESES ANTES – MÁS ALLÁ DEL MURO -''' '' '''2- TIERRA DE SALVAJES - LA PIRA ARDIENTE-'' Una pira gigantesca se hallaba encendida, perdida en un claro del bosque, más allá del Muro. Adentrándose en Tierras de Salvajes, se podía divisar a varias leguas de distancia, flameaba a modo de faro improvisado, señalando una posición concreta, con un perverso y despreciable propósito… Con la Luna llena y el viento helado fustigando, inclemente, una extraña neblina apareció. Se deslizaba lentamente, en dirección al gigantesco Muro, y así lo hizo hasta casi poder acariciar su pared de hielo, como una invisible mano de huesudos dedos. El portón se entreabrió y una sombra encapuchada avanzó varias decenas de pasos, adelantándose a su guardia personal, que lo protegía, recelosa, con la mano asida a la espada, y, tras ellos, volvió a cerrarse. Permaneció esa siniestra''' figura mucho tiempo allí, erguida, imperturbable, desafiando a ese frío glacial, a la espera de la llegada de su interlocutor…algo que no era de este mundo. Entre sus manos enguantadas portaba una carta, cuidadosamente lacrada, y un hilillo de sangre se filtró por sus pliegues, denunciando a gritos un vil acto de traición. Entonces, surgiendo de entre la espesa bruma, se personó el ser oscuro que esperaba. Venido desde las profundidades de ese Infierno Helado, había respondido a su llamada y caminó hacia él hasta colocarse frente a frente, a apenas dos pasos. -5- Podía notar ya el vaho gélido de su respiración y un fuerte escalofrío lo sorprendió y recorrió su cuerpo, mas no retrocedió, manteniendo la mirada, decidido a consumar su plan para alcanzar el objetivo que anhelaba... Entregó entonces la carta y esperó su lectura y una respuesta, en silencio. Y el llamado Rey de la Noche laceró su lengua y con la uña negra y encorvada de su índice firmó con su sangre también, una sangre especial, de un azul intenso, casi luminiscente, a la vez que asentía. Los términos habían sido aceptados, fraguándose una alianza que nunca se había dado... Y la voz del caballero, oculto tras una gruesa capucha de lana gris de bordes ornamentados, resonó con fuerza, dejando entrever un enorme regocijo: --- “¡Abrid la puerta!" – ordenó -. El paso hacia Poniente quedaba abierto y con él la Larga Noche amenazaba como el hacha del verdugo. Aquel pacto contra natura, escrito y rubricado con la sangre de los muertos de la Guardia de la Noche del Castillo Negro, había roto el antiguo sortilegio de protección, gestado por los Hijos del Bosque, miles de años antes, lo único que separaba al Hombre de ellos y de su destrucción. Fue el castigo de los Dioses por su estupidez y, sin esa magia, los espectros y su Rey pudieron pasar, casi silbando, al otro lado… Nadie sabía cómo, de dónde había sacado aquel hombre encapuchado la idea para revertir el hechizo... ¡pero lo había hecho! ' ' ' ' ' ''' 3- EL VIGÍA DE LA COLINA DEL MONO -'' ' ' El vigía de la colina del Mono fue el primero en divisarlos, y esa visión lo dejó espeluznado: primero apareció la bruma, una bruma fría, de un color gris azulado, después lo hicieron ellos, una inmensa turba de músculos desgarrados y carne descompuesta, moviéndose al unísono del crepitar de sus huesos. Leguas y leguas de cadáveres se avistaban más allá del horizonte, marchando al Sur en pos de la destrucción del hombre y de sus Reinos. Quiso reaccionar, dar la voz de alarma, cerca tenía una gran pira de madera para prender en caso de peligro, tal como le habían ordenado, pero no pudo hacerlo, lo detuvo una mano huesuda y fría que surgió desde su espalda, que tapó su boca e inmovilizó, y con un certero mordisco aquel espectro desgarró su cuello, arrancándole la nuez y parte de la tráquea, y acabó tirado en aquel suelo pedregoso, desangrado y retorciéndose entre espasmos y sonidos roncos, como los de una fiera gruñendo en la noche, agitándose en busca de un halo de vida que nunca encontró. Y su muerte supuso el silencio, y el silencio no podía alertar a nadie. ' ' -6- '' 4- LA MARCHA DEL EJERCITO DE ESPECTROS -'' Acompañando a ese Ejército de Espectros, el gélido viento del Norte ululaba entre las rocas. A medida que azotaba con violencia las ramas de los árboles, los despoblaba de sus hojas hasta hacerlos aullar, con tal fuerza fluía que también hacía silbar los huesos huecos de los aparecidos. Decenas de miles de flautines fantasmales parecían caminar al son de una extraña melodía, una marcha militar tan casual como aterradora, a merced de la ocurrencia caprichosa de ese viento helado que caracoleaba, juguetón, entre los muertos, formando a su alrededor espirales de vapor azulado, que se filtraba entre su carne y hacía vibrar sus ligamentos, recreando así una oscura sinfonía que anunciaba la llegada del horror y de la Muerte… ' ' A cada paso que daban perdía su briosa juventud el Bosque, alcanzaba cada árbol, cada matorral, cada brizna de hierba, cada flor del estío. Todo se pudría y marchitaba, los troncos de los árboles se iban retorciendo y, exhaustos, se quebraban en un quejido, y su humedad vital terminaba consumida y exudada por los espectros en forma de una bruma fétida, viscosa e insalubre, capaz de ocultar la luz del sol y de crear tal malsana oscuridad que encogía el alma. Con la llegada de los monstruos y de su Noche Eterna, solo eran capaces de mantenerse en pie, intactos, resistiendo al empuje del Mal, orgullosos y desafiantes como una bandera ondeando entre la destrucción, los viejos robles y los árboles arcianos desperdigados a lo largo y ancho de Poniente, tallados unos, otros no, pero todos protegidos de algún modo por la magia de los Hijos del Bosque. A vista de pájaro, entre una tierra herida, se mostraban como pequeños puntos anaranjados y parecían juntos conformar un nexo, un invisible tejido vital, la última esperanza del Bosque para reverdecer algún día, para volver a ser lo que fueron, bellos parajes preñados por el colorido de la vida. Tras la bruma y el paso de los Muertos, el hielo lo poseía todo, congelando las raíces y sumiendo a la pobre tierra en un crudo letargo. Pero, antes de dormitar bajo el hielo, se estremecía. Abriéndose paso hacia la superficie, empujando con ahínco, con las manos y los dientes, surgían desde sus profundidades los guerreros olvidados, enterrados en tumbas sin nombre o en fosas comunes, todavía embozados en cal viva, sin honor ni recuerdo. Los cadáveres de Poniente, perecidos a lo largo de ocho mil años, finados en la batalla, por disputas de amor, por enfermedad o por melancolía, emergían de la tierra y se unían a sus tropas. Cuando el Rey de la Noche llegaba hasta ellos, abría sus brazos y los reclamaba, obedecían sin rechistar a su amo. Los inhumados en sagrado renegaban de sus Dioses y salían de sus ataúdes, de los panteones, rompiendo los votos de obediencia para con su Casa, con su Señor, llegando a multiplicar así por cien, por mil, su Ejército… ' ' -7- 'SEIS MESES ANTES – DESEMBARCO DEL REY -' ' ' ''' ''5- CERSEI LANNISTER - EL TRONO DE HIERRO -'' Estaba poseída por el odio, el rencor nacido de la desesperación por la pérdida de todo lo querido, lo amado hasta el paroxismo, embriagada por los licores que tomaba a todas horas y por satisfacer una venganza que juzgaba legítima, ante sus ojos, irreprochable, incluso necesaria. Había desgarrado a dentelladas cualquier nexo, lazo de unión con todo ser humano, y ni siquiera Jaime mantenía ya su afecto, ni su confianza, en realidad ya no confiaba en nadie, ni lo haría jamás. Poder defender su poder y su Trono era ahora lo único que le importaba, todos los poros de su piel lo gritaban al viento. Y para conseguirlo, debía ser cruel, despiadada, con todos sus enemigos. Y sus Consejeros reducirlos a meros títeres, sometidos a los rigores de su Reina, doblegados con mano de hierro, para después curar sus heridas con monedas de oro y distinguidos terciopelos. Así le enseñó su padre, Tywin Lannister a gobernar, y así lo iba a hacer ella. En eso consistía la delicada balanza del poder, saber estirar y soltar la correa en el momento adecuado. Pero Cersei era siempre demasiado impetuosa, a menudo se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones, por su temperamento, y la sed de venganza le inspiraba más que nada en este mundo...El amor ya no existía para ella, murió con sus hijos, y la crueldad crecía, echando fuertes raíces en su corazón, a medida que su humanidad se apagaba, poco a poco, tanto que incluso La Montaña, en su versión más oscura, rescatada de las garras de la Muerte, parecía mostrar más compasión que ella. Sus pétreos ojos azules, endurecidos por el dolor, evidenciaban tal desquiciamiento que hasta el último de los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey la creían capaz de hacer arder la ciudad entera antes de rendirla y verse humillada entregando su estandarte, recordando otros tiempos, a otros reyes. A sus oídos había llegado una nueva traición, y Cersei detestaba las traiciones. Los pajaritos de Qyburn, repuesto en su cargo de Consejero de los Rumores, se hallaban por todas partes, siempre escondidos, escuchando entre las puertas. Y ver a Tyrion convertido en la Mano de Daenerys Targaryen, en su asesor de confianza, hizo estallar dentro de ella una rabia desmedida, y su resentimiento hacia él se acrecentaba con el paso de los días, la afligía, la mortificaba. No podía evitarlo. Y culpaba también a los Dioses en los que un día creyó, por proteger y permitir la vida a semejante error hecho hombre. -8- ' ' '' 6- CERSEI LANNISTER- EL BOSQUE DE LOS AJUSTICIADOS -'' Tras eliminar al Gorrión Supremo y a la Fe Militante, con los rescoldos del Gran Septo de Baelor humeando, inició una purga, la poseyó una irrefrenable y enfermiza pulsión por castigar, con severidad inhumana, a todos sus enemigos, a todo aquél que traicionara a la Casa Lannister, de obra u omisión. Y fueron, uno a uno, apresados, juzgados y condenados a una muerte horrible: ordenó la Reina, en su enajenación, que fueran empalados y eviscerados en vida, para el disfrute y festín de las bestias carroñeras, y en una gran explanada, cercana a los Campos de Justas, los dejó colgados, recreando una escena espeluznante. Desde los cerros cercanos, se podían observar cientos de cuerpos, atravesados en picas, colocados en hileras para formar un verdadero bosque de cadáveres, dibujando con sus restos una estrella de siete puntas, el símbolo del Septo que había querido someterla. El paso de los días había hecho mella en la carne de los ajusticiados, la podredumbre y los gusanos estaban ya presentes y era difícil transitar por la ciudad sin llevarse un pañuelo a la boca. Pero, a pesar de las molestias, nadie alzaba la voz, quizás por el temor de acabar allí también, pudriéndose bajo las estrellas. Enterrar o quemar esos cuerpos descompuestos era la única forma de recuperar una atmósfera irrespirable, pero no, nunca lo pedirían sin conocer antes la aprobación de su Reina, y ella parecía satisfecha, resuelta a mantener ese bosque artificial intacto, para escarmiento de todos, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo decían sus ojos, su mirada perdida, allí sola, sentada en el Trono de Hierro, navegando con las velas desplegadas por el dulce mar de la venganza, saboreando aquel silencio. ' ' -9- ' ' SEIS MESES ANTES – INVERNALIA -''' ' ' ''' ''7- MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI- EL DESTIERRO -'' Melisandre partió de Invernalia a caballo, con la cabeza agachada, cubierta con una capa y con el orgullo herido, en soledad. Su corazón lo sentía desgarrado por todo lo ocurrido, y las palabras de Jon Nieve, reprobando sus actos y ordenando su destierro, seguían retumbando en sus oídos, eran como puñales clavados en lo más profundo de su alma. Y pasaron los días, largos, duros y pesarosos, con la sola compañía del caballo. Cada atardecer trataba de descansar, alejándose de los caminos, transitados a menudo por bandidos y asesinos. Solía buscar cobijo, adentrándose en el bosque, se ocultaba entre las rocas, mimetizándose con la vegetación, al amparo de la oscura noche. No encendía hogueras para calentarse, el fuego de R´hllor era suficiente para cubrirla de calor y alimentarla. Podía permanecer en completa oscuridad, pero había fantasmas que llevaba consigo, que la acosaban en sueños, por eso casi no dormía. Sus malos recuerdos, difuminados por el extravío del tiempo no podían hacerle daño, soterrados por la vigilia…”Mejor así, Melony -se animaba durante las largas noches-, mejor así”. Al nacer el alba, volvía a levantarse con la misma desidia, el mismo pesar, por suerte su caballo la empujaba a caminar, de otro modo seguramente hubiera muerto en cualquier escondrijo, agarrando con fuerza la tierra mojada, dejándose ir…. Recordó, entonces, mientras cabalgaba, sin poder disimular una jocosa sonrisa, aquella vez que intentaron asaltarla, por esos mismos caminos, mucho tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo había pasado que le parecían siglos: se encontraba en un recodo, cruzando un bosque, junto a un río, y se vio sorprendida por una banda de ladrones. Eran siete u ocho hombres, vestidos con harapos y de oscura barba, tan sucia y descuidada que imaginó colonias enteras de chinches, piojos y garrapatas anidando en ellas, retozando en libertad...Por cómo la miraron, de la forma más lasciva, entendió que corría un serio peligro, y respondió a esas miradas levantando los brazos en ademán de rendición: --- “¡Adelante! –les dijo- No opondré resistencia, pero os lo advierto, debéis saber lo que soy, una Sacerdotisa Roja de R`hllor... ¡En cuanto probéis mi carne se os secará la verga y caerá al suelo como una fruta podrida, atacada por el moho y los gusanos, se pudrirán también vuestras entrañas, entre dolores inimaginables, y no habrá mujer que se os acerque jamás...! ¡El Señor de la Luz me cobija y me protege, a mí y a mi virtud!”. Tras estas palabras, hizo lo que nadie mejor que ella sabía hacer, encender esos bonitos ojos rojos tornasolados, tan intensos como ascuas al viento, refulgiendo junto a su vieja gargantilla de rubí, grande como la mirada de un gato, juntos conformaban tres ojos de fuego, tres ojos de poder. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, los vio huir en esperpéntica estampida, como ratas escapando de un incendio, dejando una tremenda estela de polvo tras de sí. Tan apresurada fue su huida que algunas monedas escaparon de sus alforjas y cayeron al suelo, produciendo un precioso tintineo antes de reposar en el camino, monedas que recogió con sumo gusto y que gastó después. Recordando todo aquello comenzó a reír, y rio, rio por largo rato, un largo trecho. Fue un pequeño bálsamo que reconfortó su corazón herido, realmente lo necesitaba, le aguardaba un largo viaje. -10- ' ' ' ' '' 8- MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI - SU DON PERDIDO -'' Melisandre, ya desde niña, poseía una fuerte personalidad, impropia de su edad. Su presencia, su mirada magnética, de una belleza especial, a veces sombría y oscura, otras luminosa y serena, era capaz de influir en los demás, de subyugar sus actos y sus pensamientos, de manejarlos a su antojo, casi todos caían bajo su influjo. Podía, antes de un combate, infundir valor al hombre más cobarde o apaciguar el ardor del guerrero más osado, aplacando su ira y su impulso natural por batallar, todo ello en un instante, cuando fijaba sus ojos en ellos y comenzaba a hablar, modulando el sonido y la cadencia de su voz, haciéndola aterciopelada si quería amansarlos o ligeramente acerada y punzante para hacer lo contrario, enardecer su afán combativo. Era una de sus muchas habilidades, más poderosa que la mejor de las espadas en manos del mejor soldado. Pero ahora ese don lo sentía muy lejos, aunque todavía latente, se hallaba escondido en su interior, en sus entrañas, pero no podía hacerlo salir...quizás avergonzado. Sus últimos fracasos, su destierro de Invernalia, los gestos de indignación y de repugna de Jon Nieve por todo lo que había hecho, todo por una visión en las llamas que creía cierta y que terminó por ser una ilusión, un reflejo distorsionado, habían mellando su ánimo hasta sumergirla en el pantano de la desesperación. Seguía vagando por los caminos, sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida, como una sombra grotesca de sí misma… ”¡Sé fuerte y camina –se decía para no abandonarse al olvido de la muerte-, sé fuerte y camina!”. Deseaba encontrar una luz entre las tinieblas a la que aferrarse, un lugar donde recobrar su espíritu perdido, su esencia, y, a partir de ahí, poder resurgir. -11- '' 9- SANSA STARK- SU MAYOR MIEDO -'' ' ' Sentada en su silla, tras la coronación de Jon como legítimo Rey en el Norte, Sansa no pudo evitar mirar a Meñique, con enorme recelo. Sin que se diera cuenta, trató de escudriñarlo, ahondar en sus pensamientos, pues sus revelaciones en el Bosque de Dioses, bajo el árbol arciano, declarando sus bastardos anhelos, extasiado, imbuido por su pasión por ella, la habían asustado sobremanera. Bajando la guardia, Petyr Baelish había expuesto su interior, mostrándole un corazón podrido. Y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos sonrieron, de una manera forzada, ambos debían guardar las apariencias. Sansa tenía que alertar a Jon del peligro que suponía Meñique y, en cuanto pudo, se acercó a él para contárselo: ---“Jon, debemos hablar de algo que me inquieta, que me atormenta. Se trata de Petyr Baelish…ha mostrado sus cartas ante mí, antes, en el Bosque de Dioses. He comprobado allí que sus ambiciones y su corazón son más negros que la madera quemada, no es de fiar y debo prevenirte. Meñique me ha confesado que ansía, desea el Trono de Hierro con más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa. Hará todo lo que haga falta por conseguirlo... ¡Siento miedo de él, ahora más que antes, de él y de sus actos!”. ---“Sansa, ahora mismo las aspiraciones de Meñique no me importan nada, tengo otros problemas más acuciantes por solucionar, como llevar soldados y víveres al Muro, a sus Castillos, para poder protegerlos de lo que vendrá. Este Invierno va a ser cruel, querrá matarlo todo, hasta nuestro recuerdo del anterior invierno…Meñique que se quede el Trono si le place, ¡no haré nada por impedírselo!”. ---“Pero Jon, después de tu nombramiento como Rey en el Norte te has convertido en alguien que se interpone a sus retorcidas maquinaciones, realmente eres el eslabón más débil, protégete de él, te lo suplico…”. -12- ---“¡Basta Sansa, déjalo! Te lo repetiré por duodécima vez... nuestros verdaderos problemas son otros. Meñique no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer nada, no dispone siquiera de la bendición de los Caballeros del Valle, solo lo soportan por sus votos de obediencia para con el verdadero Señor del Nido de Águilas, Ser Robert Arryn, es un pequeño niño enfermizo, sí, pero por sangre le corresponde… Meñique no es nadie, y su posición como Lord Protector del Valle es muy débil... ¡quebradiza diría yo!”. ---“¡Eso precisamente es lo que temo, Jon, lo que me espanta, esa debilidad…en su desesperación puede ser imprevisible!. Si me escucharas….”-comenzó a decir Sansa-. Con una sonrisa, Jon dejó a Sansa con la palabra en la boca, una vez más no tenía en cuenta sus consejos. Y eso la enfadó. Estaba harta de que las mujeres nunca fuesen escuchadas, tenidas en cuenta para asuntos de importancia. ”¡Así le va al mundo luego!” -pensaba para sí, con gran disgusto-. Jon decidió partir al Sur, de inmediato, con una pequeña escolta, trataba de conseguir por todos los medios más apoyos, adeptos a su causa. Era peligroso, pero debía hacerlo. No eran suficientes efectivos los que había captado tras su coronación, pues la batalla de Invernalia contra Ramsay Bolton había disminuido sus fuerzas al mínimo. Para poder defender el Muro con eficacia, necesitaba tantos soldados como los que tuvo en sus tiempos de gloria la Guardia de la Noche, cuando contaba con casi diez mil efectivos. Ahora mismo eran una pequeña sombra de esa grandeza, no eran siquiera trescientos, desparramados por toda su longitud, claramente vulnerables, dentro y fuera del Muro. Y no iba a ser fácil obtener esos soldados, teniendo en cuenta todas las disputas de poder y las refriegas continuas entre las Casas de los Siete Reinos, nadie se fiaba de nadie, y eso condenaba a Poniente a un verdadero caos. ' ' '' 10- MEÑIQUE Y LA CORONACIÓN DE JON NIEVE-'' Después de ser nombrado Jon Rey en el Norte, conjurándose con su causa las Casas norteñas, Petyr Baelish permaneció sentado, por largo rato, en esa misma sala, mientras el resto de caballeros salían y formaban corrillos fuera de la estancia. Movía los dedos de las manos, contrariado, intentando provocar que lo ayudaran a pensar más rápido, a imaginar y sopesar un plan alternativo, rumiando allí sus próximos movimientos. -13- No había contado con el favor del Norte hacia ese bastardo de Jon Nieve, ¡eso lo cambiaba todo! Mientras miraba al suelo, absorto entre sus pensamientos, los músculos de su mandíbula se fueron contrayendo, señalando su rabia contenida, su derrota... Desde pequeño había ocultado su vergüenza por nacer en una pobre cuna, en una Casa Menor, sin relevancia, alejada de la grandeza y de las riquezas de otras Casas Mayores, eso había marcado a fuego su personalidad. Y recordó entonces, con gran despecho, el reciente rechazo de Sansa, sufrido cuando le abrió su corazón, debajo del árbol arciano… y su mirada lacerante, como si fuera ella mucho más que él, y se sintió morir... algo dentro de él lo hizo en ese instante. Todas sus frustraciones afloraban con fuerza para empequeñecerlo, y odiaba sentirse así... Prometió entonces retorcer y retorcer su suerte, moldeándola a su conveniencia, que viviría consagrado a alcanzar su mayor anhelo, sin importarle el modo ni las consecuencias, pisando, si hiciera falta, sobre cientos, sobre miles de cadáveres. Y una idea sobrecogedora comenzó a sobrevolar, percutiendo en su cerebro, como el mantra de su fe: ---“¡Reinar o morir... -escuchaba, era su voz interior, azuzándolo- Reinar o morir… O es mío o no será de nadie!”. En torno a esa idea, perfiló un plan más negro que su alma. Allí mismo comenzó a gestarse una indigna traición, quizás la más grande conocida… Para adelantarse a todos, sabía que debía actuar rápido. Hizo volar uno de sus cuervos, con una propuesta, una confabulación, camino de la Isla de Skagos. A cambio de putas y cofres repletos de monedas de oro y plata, la riqueza atesorada durante su vida, y con la firme promesa de concederles el control de las tierras de la Bahía de Las Focas, en poder de la Casa Umber, solicitó su ayuda. Dado que la Casa Magnar de Kinghouse debía obediencia a los Bolton y esa Casa había sido descabezada, los creía liberados de sus promesas de vasallaje. Y accedieron a sus pretensiones, mientras contaban, pesaban y mordían las monedas. Dos barcos anclaron en Puerto, y a ellos subieron más de un centenar de mercenarios skaggs. Meñique los mandó deprisa hacia el Muro, con una docena de carretas de madera y una misión muy concreta… oculta a casi todos. Se jugaba su futuro a una sola carta y esperaba salir victorioso en esa partida de naipes. Petyr Baelish se incorporaría a ellos más tarde, para concluir su plan, cuando su trabajo estuviera hecho. -14- '' 11- LA TRAICIÓN DEL CASTILLO NEGRO Y LA LENGUA DE HIELO -'' La Guardia de la Noche del Castillo Negro vio cómo se acercaba a ellos, antes del anochecer, una pequeña escolta de soldados acompañado por una hilera interminable de carretas de madera, tiradas por viejos caballos. Se escuchaba su traqueteo como si sonaran las carracas de una feria. Se detuvieron y uno de los soldados se aproximó a las puertas: ---“¡Traigo víveres, mantas y pieles, esto y mucho más lo merece la Guardia de la Noche…El invierno será severo y es necesario prepararse…A falta de mujeres os traigo buen vino, el mejor del Rejo, para calentar la tripa en las noches de guardia!”. Entonces añadió: ---”¡Es un obsequio de Petyr Baelish y de sus Caballeros del Valle!”-anunció a gritos-. ---“¿Vino del Rejo? “-se escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz de un Cuervo, ya salivando- . ---¡Dejaros de tanta cháchara y entrad presto con esas viandas!”- dijo otro, riendo a carcajadas- . Y las puertas se abrieron a la traición. Las doce carretas entraron, pero solo una llevaba víveres y mantas, el resto ocultaba en su interior un verdadero enjambre de soldados, armados con arcos de roble y flechas envenenadas: más de ciento cincuenta hombres, mercenarios sedientos de sangre, procedentes de Skagos, la gran isla ubicada en la Bahía de las Focas, frente a los apenas setenta Cuervos que protegían el Castillo Negro. Y sus flechas volaron, atacando sin honor a la Guardia de la Noche, y sometieron el Castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, persiguiendo una finalidad, indigna y aberrante. El principio de un pacto contra natura comenzaba a forjarse. Los cuerpos de los Cuervos Negros asesinados fueron colgados cuidadosamente, boca bajo, y su valiosa sangre se extrajo, gota a gota, como cerdos degollados por un matarife. La necesitaban para empapar las paredes y el suelo del pasadizo, sembrando con ella una roja alfombra por la que los Muertos pudieran atravesar el Muro, pisando encima, eludiendo de esa forma la magia de los Hijos del Bosque…Ése era el sucio plan de Meñique…Y cuando, a los días, llegó Petyr Baelish, ¡abrieron el viejo portón del Muro! -15- Después de cruzar su pasillo zigzagueante, pisando la sangre pegajosa de los Hermanos muertos, una gigantesca Lengua de Hielo sometió Poniente, partiéndolo en dos, como si fuera un gran glaciar adentrándose entre la espesa jungla. Su trayecto estaba prefijado: desde el Castillo Negro, pasando por el Bosque de los Lobos, Invernalia, Foso Cailin, El Cuello, Atalaya de Aguasgrises, Forcas del Tridente, bordeando Harrenhal por ambos lados hasta llegar a su principal destino, Desembarco del Rey y el Trono de Hierro. El Ejército de la Oscuridad caminaba día y noche, sin descanso, luchando, matando y alimentándose con la carne de los asesinados, a menudo sin esperar siquiera a que murieran. No tenían piedad por nada ni por nadie, para ellos, hombres, mujeres y niños… todos eran lo mismo: carne que mancillar, que devorar sin remordimientos, pues los espectros habían nacido del poder y de la magia de un ser diabólico. Los habitantes de las tierras situadas a los flancos de esa lengua gélida percibieron el hedor fétido de la Muerte… Sintieron el invierno tocar a su puerta, junto con su oscuridad, y reaccionaron, moviéndose rápido hacia las Costas, Oriental y Occidental. Algunos se refugiaron en las ciudades fortificadas, creyéndose allí a salvo, otros, más inteligentes, escaparon a bordo de los barcos anclados en puerto, en dirección a Essos. Las barquitas pequeñas, las que no podían navegar en alta mar, se dirigieron hacia las pocas islas refugio de la Costa del Mar del Ocaso y, por el Este, del Mar Angosto y el Mar de los Escalofríos, como las islas del Brazo Roto, los Peldaños de Piedra, y más arriba, Tarth y Rocadragón… allí, de momento, estaban a salvo. -16- ''' +++++++ PARTE SEGUNDA: DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA ++++++++' '''CUATRO MESES ANTES -' ' ' ' ''12- MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI - LA POSADA -''' Cabalgó largas semanas, hasta encontrar refugio en una posada sin nombre, casi clandestina, alejada del Camino Real y de los ojos curiosos de la Reina. Durante su descanso, sentada en un rincón de una vieja mesa, tomando un caldo caliente acompañado por un trozo de pan más viejo todavía, escuchó algunas historias, las más recientes, sucedidas en el Reino. Supo así de la muerte del Rey Tommen Baratheon y del ascenso al Trono de su madre, Cersei Lannister, y que reinaba con verdadera mano de hierro, asesinando sin contemplaciones a todos los que se oponían a ella o intrigaban contra su reinado. Un fuerte pálpito la embargó entonces. Sin poder explicarlo, sentió que Desembarco del Rey era el lugar hacia donde dirigirse, para aguardar allí el tiempo necesario, buscando cumplir su esquivo sino, todavía en su estado más larvario, oscurecido por un crisol de incógnitas a desentrañar. Deseaba encontrar en ese viaje su expiación, la senda hacia el mar de su perdón, y mecerse en ese mar, como una barquita que se mueve al sonido de las olas, y poder sentir el sol y el viento salado atusándole el pelo, arrancando a jirones el hedor de sus pecados, como una costra, apegados a su piel. Necesitaba sentirse renovada, liberada de sus culpas, para afrontar con entereza el final de su porfía. La leyenda renacida de Azor Ahai, el Libertador, ése era el destino por el cual luchaba, ser un engranaje más que posibilitara su llegada, su esperado despertar, miles de años después. Ésa parecía su meta, y se juró, a sí misma y a su Dios, que no descansaría hasta lograrlo. La historia volvía al punto de partida y las casillas del tablero comenzaban a ocuparse en uno y otro bando…El eterno pulso entre Luz y Oscuridad. Mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara, Melisandre reparó en alguien que salía apresurado de las cocinas, ocultándose entre la multitud... ¡parecía Gendry, el joven que quiso sacrificar en Rocadragón, buscando el poder de R`hllor entre su carne quemada! -17- Rápidamente fue tras él, y lo asaltó, antes de que pudiera regresar a los fogones. Aunque su aspecto había cambiado bastante, pese a llevar el pelo largo y lucir una espesa barba, lo había reconocido. Era él, sin duda. Y descubrió, con extrañeza, en cuanto miró sus ojos, una imagen de su Dios en ellos, como un chispeante reflejo en el agua, entre un castillo con semblante de dragón. Entonces comenzó a pergeñar una insospechada conjetura, y, con ella, nació una necesidad. Notando su claro nerviosismo, al abordarlo así, tan bruscamente, quiso tranquilizarlo, jurándole que su encuentro era fortuito, no una argucia, una artimaña para poder apresarlo. Gendry era el último hijo bastardo del Rey Robert que quedaba con vida y para el reinado de la Casa Lannister que él respirara suponía un contratiempo. En el caso de saber de su existencia, muchos podrían pensar que merecía la corona, en lugar de Cersei…Aquellos que llevaran la cabeza sanguinolenta del muchacho a Desembarco, para presentarla ante la Reina como un trofeo en el día de su nombre, serían seguro recompensados, enterrados en oro… Por eso Gendry estaba tan inquieto… ---”¡No temáis, no quiero haceros daño. Tampoco deseo que nadie sepa quién sois en realidad, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo...Solo deseo hablar con vos! -le dijo para calmarlo-. ---“…Perdonadme por aquello que intenté haceros en Rocadragón, merezco en verdad vuestro rencor, fui muy cruel… pero os lo suplico, escuchadme ahora. De lo que decidáis puede que dependa el futuro, la supervivencia o el fin de los Reinos del Hombre, así lo siento. Nada sobre vos he visto en las llamas, pero intuyo que seréis un peón esencial en este juego, en este alocado baile entre la Luz y las Tinieblas... Por eso el Señor de la Luz no dejó que os matara... ¡doy gracias mil veces a Ser Davos por impedir que lo hiciera!”. ---”Hablad, os escucho, ¡pero no entiendo una palabra de lo que decís!” -respondió Gendry, con voz trémula, mientras miraba a ambos lados, por si alguien más estaba cerca-. Melisandre requería del muchacho para algo importante, y , para convencerlo, pulsó su sentido del deber, su nobleza por sangre: ---“En verdad os quise muerto, cuando perseguía una quimera, un espejismo fugaz llamado Stannis… pero ahora no, ahora quiero que viváis, al menos lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo que necesito encomendaros. Solicito vuestra ayuda, de vuestra pericia para un desafío propio de Reyes…¡Ser el herrero que forje la Espada en Llamas de Azor Ahai, el Príncipe Renacido, del que imagino no sabréis nada!”. -18- ---“…Os explicaré antes por qué luchamos: todo ser portador de vida ansía el abrigo del calor y se resguarda del frío, es así desde el inicio de los tiempos, ya sea hombre o un simple caracol. El Señor de la Luz, mi Dios, es la vida, es el calor de la fogata que crepita y nos acuna en las noches frías, la luz del sol que ilumina nuestro amanecer o el leve esplendor de la Luna, alejando a los fantasmas que habitan la noche y a su miedo voraz... ¡todo eso es R´hllor!” ---“…Los muertos del Rey de la Noche y de su Dios, el Gran Otro, más allá del Muro, anhelan lo contrario, apagar su llama y condenarnos a una Oscuridad Eterna. Eso intento evitar, a toda costa. Mis métodos puede que sean crueles, por desesperados a veces lo son, y otras, lamentablemente equivocados. Soy imperfecta, no poseo la sabiduría del Dios Rojo, ¡solo soy una simple servidora de su fe!”. ---“…El Dios de la Llama y la Sombra opera en mí y en muchos otros como vos, que desconocen de sus artes, parece esconder sus cartas, se hace casi indescifrable, pero siempre alcanza su propósito…y su propósito es la Luz. Es el Gran Titiritero, el que maneja los hilos, nosotros solo somos sus muñecos de madera...Y el Dios del Frío y de la Oscuridad desea ahora cortar desesperadamente esos hilos, para dejarnos a su merced... ¡No debemos dejar que lo haga!". ---“…Cuando lleguen ellos, junto con el rudo invierno, no habrá lugar dónde esconderse y si no actuamos rápido, ¡perderemos la batalla! Solamente podrá detenerlos Azor Ahai con su Espada Llameante, y para eso... ¡os necesito a vos! Imploro al Señor de la Luz que nos dé fuerzas y nos guíe para culminar esta difícil empresa… ¡Espero no fallarle nuevamente!”. Gendry seguía callado, ojiplático, sorprendido por ese encuentro y por todo lo que escuchaba: ---”Si aceptáis vuestro destino, partid cuanto antes hacia Rocadragón...Para cuando lleguéis el estandarte Targaryen estará ondeando en sus murallas, presentaos en el Castillo como herrero, os acogerán bien, necesitan armas para la batalla… Y, a escondidas, entre esos fuegos, comenzad a forjar vuestra mejor espada. Pero no será un acero cualquiera lo que forjéis, requerirá de un pequeño sacrificio, unas gotas de vuestra sangre bastarda cada vez que la llevéis a la ardiente fragua. Después de ochenta o cien días de duro trabajo quizás esté preparada para templarla…Pero no seréis vos el que lo haga, más bien será otro...¡Azor Ahai se llamará, pero no tiene nombre ni cara! No desesperéis, muchacho... ¡cuando llegue el momento sabréis quién y cómo deberá hacerse!”. Entonces abrazó las mejillas de Gendry con sus manos, como una madre a un hijo y, tras colocar un cuchillo en su propio pecho, añadió: ---”¡Id a Rocadragón, como os he dicho, o culminad vuestra venganza, si dudáis…empujad este cuchillo hasta quebrar mi corazón de una estocada!”. -19- Gendry, no sin temor, aceptó ese destino reservado para él, pese a ser peligroso y muy incierto el poder culminarlo. ---“¡Lo haré, os doy mi palabra!” -le dijo-. Y Melisandre volvió a retomar, esperanzada, el Camino Real, en dirección a Desembarco del Rey, donde esperaba conquistar a la Reina Cersei con sus encantos de Bruja Roja. “Ningún poder ni magia se desestima alegremente, si me da el tiempo necesario…¡la embelesaré!” -se decía-. Pero antes de partir, realizó un conjuro de Glamur, dotando de un nuevo rostro al joven Gendry, para salvaguardar su identidad durante el camino hacia Rocadragón. ¡Aquel muchacho era demasiado valioso como para arriesgarse a que fuera reconocido! ' ' ' ' '' 13- INVERNALIA – LA PETICIÓN -'' ' ' Y la Legua de Hielo llegó a Invernalia. Desde el exterior de sus murallas Petyr Baelish se adelantó cabalgando hasta sus mismas puertas. Detrás de él esperaba un ejército eterno, que se extendía por la llanura hasta desaparecer entre los bosques. A juzgar por su mirada y sus torpes movimientos, por su modo de comportarse, parecía hallarse ebrio. Y gritó fuerte, en dirección a las murallas: ---“¡Sansa Stark, dónde estás! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Petyr Baelish…¡Aquí estoy, a las puertas de tu casa, con una proposición que haceros… ser mi querida esposa… o mi ramera, lo que prefiráis! Vengo como veis muy bien acompañado -dijo, señalando a los espectros y a los Caminantes Blancos-. Y siguió con su discurso en iguales términos: ---“¡Si aceptáis de buen grado os prometo que viviréis vos y todo el que os rodea ahora, respetaré Invernalia… Si no lo hacéis, yo me marcharé y dejaré que todos sirváis de comida para ellos! ¡Os aseguro que no haré nada por impedírselo, si me decís “no”… Creedme si os digo que tienen un apetito voraz, no pararán hasta encontrar el dulzor de vuestras entrañas! ¡Elegid ya, o una cosa o la otra…no esperaré mucho! -amenazó Petyr Baelish, con los ojos entornados por el licor -. -20- Al cabo de unos minutos se presentó Sansa ante él, como así había solicitado. Ella no había escuchado nada de lo que Meñique había dicho, no estaba presente entonces, pero alguien corrió a contárselo, no era para menos, y nada más llegar a las murallas, le respondió, intentando no sulfurarse mucho: ---“¡Que modales son esos para con una dama! ¿No sois, como decís, un caballero? ¡Avergonzaos ahora, retirad vuestra propuesta y vuestro ejército y marchaos, todavía estáis a tiempo de enmendarlo! Si no lo hacéis, demostraréis la cuna de la que procedéis… ¡vuestro honor y caballerosidad corresponden al que tendría el hijo de un porquero!”. ---“¡No me faltéis al respeto, eso lo odio, como odio también la compasión, y cuando odio no respondo de mis actos! Sed inteligente y no vayáis por esos derroteros… Para aclararos las ideas, os mostraré algo…”-anunció Meñique-. Uno de sus mercenarios skaggs, que había formado parte en la Traición del Castillo Negro, trajo consigo a una chiquilla de pelo sucio y enmarañado, además de malas pulgas, que se revolvía como una fiera, que no se dejaba tocar. La habían encontrado pululando por los Bosques, en busca de bayas, y Meñique supo quién era en cuanto la vio, y lo qué podía conseguir con ella…Se había topado de bruces, en pleno bosque, con Arya Stark, perdida y dada por muerta desde hacía años…Lo tomó como un clara señal de buenaventura.. ¡La suerte de los Dioses! -pensó-. Sansa la reconoció de inmediato, y se alegró muchísimo, pero luego pensó en todo lo que eso significaba… No tendría más remedio que aceptar, para salvarla, para salvarse, ¡para salvarlos a todos! ---“¿No la reconocéis, Sansa? -le dijo- ¿Acaso no sois capaz de ver en este pellejo con patas el rostro de vuestra hermana Arya? Decid ahora que no os casáis conmigo y la haré mía, esta misma noche, con repugnancia pero lo haré, y me casaré con ella también. Os guste o no, seré el Señor de Invernalia, con vos o con ella. Y si es con ella vos no estaréis en este mundo, ¡seréis polvo y gusanos! -sentenció, hiriente, Petyr Baelish-. Y Sansa contestó a su pregunta, forzada de antemano: ---“¡Seré vuestra si ella vive, al igual que todos en Invernalia, y si permitís que me acompañe, que esté conmigo hasta el fin de sus días! Hemos estado mucho tiempo separadas, la creía muerta, no me la quitéis de nuevo, os lo ruego… ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que queráis... vuestros mayores deseos os los concederé, serán satisfechos!”. -21- ---“¡No podéis, ya os dije una vez cuáles eran… Él los hará realidad, no tú! -le advirtió, señalando al Rey de la Noche- ...Pero vos me serviréis para disfrutar de los placeres de la carne, y me daréis hijos sanos que criaré tal cual soy, llenaré esta maldita tierra de pequeños Meñiques que reinarán en Poniente después que yo, en una dinastía que durará mil años…! ¡Ése es mi deseo!”. A lo que Sansa respondió: ---”¡Pues marchad a conseguir vuestro mayor anhelo, ese Trono de Hierro que tanto amáis! Yo os esperaré aquí, en Invernalia, los Stark cumplimos siempre nuestra palabra, nuestros juramentos, ya lo sabéis. Dejadla entrar y yo seré vuestra dulce esposa cuando volváis, entre laureles y con la corona de los Siete Reinos en vuestra sien, Petyr Baelish… ¡entonces os rendiré pleitesía y obediencia, tal como queréis!” -terminó diciendo-. Supo Sansa poner en su boca las palabras que sus oídos querían escuchar. Y Meñique quedó complacido, solo necesitaba oírle decir palabras de respeto, la amaba a su manera, se conformaba con eso, confiando que tendría la oportunidad de regresar a por ella... Sus palabras le sonaron a verdad y se puso en marcha, camino de Desembarco del Rey, con ese inabarcable Ejército de Espectros que, de momento, dominaba, y que iba aumentando a cada paso, en cada legua conquistada.… Una legión de unos diez mil efectivos se quedó allí, vigilando Invernalia, para que nadie pudiera salir, rodeándola como una serpiente enroscada, formando varios anillos, estrangulando virtualmente la ciudad. Quedaron así recluidos, pero a salvo al menos, y daban gracias a los Dioses por ello. Sansa no perdió un instante, y quiso advertir a todos del peligro. Se apresuró a enviar cuervos al Sur con su mensaje, escrito a toda prisa, para alertar a los Siete Reinos, pero no contó con que aquel frío glacial que viajaba con los Muertos, iba a hacerlos caer, a impedir su vuelo... Y los planes siniestros de Meñique y del Rey de la Noche seguían adelante, sin que lo supiera nadie. ' ' ' ' -22- ' ' ' TRES MESES ANTES -' ' ' ' '' 14- LA REINA DAENERYS - AQUELLA MAÑANA -''' ' ' Daenerys Targaryen amaneció radiante aquella soleada mañana de invierno. Una espectacular sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, su piel y sus ojos, del color de las violetas, centelleaban por la emoción, regados por una vitalidad desbordante, y el fulgor de esa mirada atravesaba el alma, propio de una Reina… Estaba feliz. Sentía que podía haber justicia con su causa, su linaje y su estandarte maldito, el Dragón de Tres Cabezas. Su regreso al Trono de Hierro se hallaba cerca, a pocas leguas de su campamento. Había salido victoriosa en todas las batallas desde que puso un pie en Poniente, desde su primera conquista, Rocadragón, su amado hogar. Junto a ella se encontraba Ser Jorah Mormont, que la observaba furtivamente sonreír, claramente complacido. Verla tan risueña lo hacía dichoso. Creía ciegamente en ella, para él Daenerys Targaryen había nacido para reinar Poniente, pues su honor y sabiduría destacaban entre tanto perturbado acechando la corona. Si la enfermedad no lo mataba antes, esperaba cumplir el sueño de ver a su Khaleesi subir los escalones del Trono y colocarse la corona de los Siete Reinos. No había hallado la cura, pero ya no le importaba. Importaba solo ella. Faltaba un último combate, el más duro, y por eso lo estaban preparando con minuciosidad, a juicio de todos la Batalla de Desembarco del Rey se presentaba decisiva, crucial en el desarrollo de la Guerra. Sus plegarias a los Dioses estaban siendo escuchadas y la victoria casi se podía degustar. Tras meses de acoso el Estandarte del León parecía abocado a claudicar, había perdido a más de la mitad de sus hombres, muchos de sus juramentados o habían muerto en la batalla, en campo abierto, lanzados a la muerte por Cersei, o, presa del pánico, depuesto las armas y huido de forma deshonrosa, aprovechando el oscuro manto de una noche sin luna. Pero, a pesar de tanta deserción dentro de sus filas, la Casa Lannister seguía reacia a dejar el poder y aquel Trono de Hierro por el que tanto había luchado.' ' -23- ' ' '' 15- JON NIEVE – EL VIAJE AL SUR -'' ' ' Durante su expedición hacia el Sur, en compañía de cincuenta de sus mejores hombres, se topó, de manera accidental, con las hordas Dothrakis de Daenerys Targaryen, que habían arribado a tierra desde sus barcos, tras la conquista de Rocadragón, con el fin de alimentar a su hambriento ejército. Las guerras promovían los saqueos, alentados por el hambre, y los saqueos conllevaban el terror y las muertes de algunos inocentes, eso era inevitable. Dada su clara inferioridad, Jon Nieve decidió rendirse y depuso las armas, para evitar una matanza que creía sin sentido, y se presentó: ---”¡Mi nombre es Jon Stark de Invernalia, soy el Rey en el Norte… No busco el combate, parlamentaré con vuestra Reina si me lleváis ante ella, y por el rango que ostento querrá verme en persona, os lo aseguro!”-anunció rápidamente, antes que alguna espada Dothraki le cortara el cuello-. Tras ser aprehendidos, fueron llevados hacia su campamento, eso les llevó ocho largos días, cabalgando entre el barro y la nieve que ya empezaba a aparecer por el Sur de Poniente. Su suerte y la de sus hombres pendían de un fino hilo, de lo que ocurriera al presentarse ante la Reina de Dragones, con las manos atadas y su futuro en las de ella. Llegaron muy entrada la noche, recibidos a la luz de las antorchas y al calor de los pucheros, que borbotaban encima de la leña, entre miradas de curiosidad y de asombro. Y llevaron a Jon Nieve ante su Reina, entrando en sus aposentos: ---”Khaleesi, sangre de mi sangre, perdonad la intromisión. Encontramos por los caminos cincuenta soldados, en comitiva, procedentes del Norte, apresamos a todos, y su líder, que dice ser Rey, solicitó veros… Lo traemos ante vos ahora para que decidáis qué hacer con él. Si lo que dice es cierto, sin duda es enemigo vuestro… ¡Dad la orden y su sangre caliente correrá por la nieve antes de que vuestras palabras se apaguen en el aire! -dijo uno de sus jinetes de sangre-. Daenerys respondió: ---”No. ¡Quiero saber antes qué tiene que decir!” -mirando a Jon a los ojos, intrigada por saber más de él-. -24- Jon Nieve se detuvo a pensar qué debía responder y esperó a contestar, tuvo la precaución de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras, de ello dependía su supervivencia y la de los suyos. Cuando las encontró, abrió la boca: ---”Las Casas norteñas se han unido en mi nombre, por lo que sí, puede decirse que soy el Rey en el Norte… pero no aspiro al Trono de Hierro, ni mucho menos, esa no es mi guerra, mi causa se sitúa más allá del Muro, en la defensa de Poniente contra la Oscuridad… Vos no sabéis de qué hablo, pero creedme que las más viejas leyendas son ciertas y que, con el invierno, algo terrible vendrá a por nosotros… Yo mismo los he visto, a ellos, a los Caminantes Blancos y a sus espectros corretear por este mundo, devorar los corazones de los hombres, despedazar a sus mujeres, destripar a sus niños… ¡Por todo eso lucho, aunque puede que no creáis una sola de mis palabras..!”. En ese momento, Tyrion Lannister, intercedió por él. Jon Nieve no se había percatado de su presencia, por su tamaño casi parecía estar escondido. Como Mano de la Reina tenía cosas que decir: ---”Khaleesi, permitidme intervenir, por si os sirve de algo. Conozco a este hombre, hace mucho tiempo compartí algunas viandas con él, en una visita al Muro reí junto a su Guardia de la Noche, mientras disfrutábamos de un buen vino, cuando aún me consideraba un Lannister. Y también sé de esas historias, aunque os confieso que entonces no las creí… El Norte es un lugar inhóspito, atípico, las leyendas sobre seres monstruosos sobrevuelan las cocinas, entre licores de sobremesa, y las alcobas, cuando llevan a los niños a dormir. Este joven nació bajo el estigma de la bastardía de los Stark, pero se repuso y ha demostrado poseer más nobleza que muchos hombres de ilustre linaje, su palabra tiene valor para mí. Le creo, a pesar de que no vi nada de lo que él dice, seguramente porque estuve poco tiempo, ¡escapé como un cobarde en cuanto apareció la nieve!”. ---”Bien, me he hecho una idea aproximada de lo que decís. Puedo contemplar una solución que no requiera derramamiento de sangre…-dijo Daenerys, dirigiéndose a Jon Nieve-. ¡Si me juráis lealtad, que nunca os opondréis a mí y os arrodilláis, espada en mano, os perdonaré la vida! No quiero mancharme las manos con vuestra sangre, no si no me dais motivo. Podéis charlar con Tyrion durante un rato, para que os hable de mí, de quién soy, de mis legítimas aspiraciones al Trono de Hierro. Id luego a acostaros y reflexionad sobre mi propuesta, pero sabed que deberéis tomar una decisión, mañana, antes del mediodía...”. -25- Luego, ordenó a su guardia: ---”¡Desatadlo, no es propio de nosotros tratarlo así, como a un criminal, Tyrion ha hablado y responde por él! Pero vigiladlo durante la noche... ¡que no salga del campamento!”. Y con el sol del mediodía volvieron a encontrarse. Daenerys lo estaba esperando, mientras disfrutaba de una jugosa fruta, deseosa de saber qué decisión tomaba. No quería doblegarlo, someterlo sin más, quería ganarse su respeto, como hizo con Tyrion y con Jorah antes, pero no había tiempo para eso. Se encontraba en plena contienda y el ataque a Desembarco del Rey estaba ya planificado… Al día siguiente partirían, con Jon Nieve o sin él. ---”¿Habéis dormido bien? Espero que sí. Ahora decidme, tras valorar vuestras opciones… ¿Me juraréis lealtad, tal como os he propuesto? -dijo Daenerys-. ---”Ayer tuve un agradable encuentro con Tyrion, tal como pedisteis. Después del mismo creí conoceros, al menos un poco. Sus palabras hacia vos fueron elogiosas, quizás demasiado para creerlas del todo. Sin duda lo habéis conquistado, hasta es posible que le suscitéis amor… Si estuviera delante de Cersei Lannister no dudaría en preferir la muerte antes de jurarle lealtad, esa arpía salió de los Infiernos, pero vos sois diferente… Os traslado ahora mi decisión, y es irrevocable: solo me arrodillaré ante vos si prometéis que mis soldados salvarán la vida, si los dejáis libres, desde hoy mismo. Están a mi cargo, soy responsable de que estén ahora conmigo, me deben lealtad y yo se la debo a ellos… ¡Sí, Daenerys Targaryen, lo haré para salvarlos, os juraré lealtad, a vos y a vuestra causa!” -respondió Jon Nieve, visiblemente emocionado-. ---”Vuestro gesto de fidelidad hacia ellos os ennoblece y me satisface, yo soy igual. Tyrion no se equivocaba con sus alabanzas. Dadlo por hecho. Serán liberados de forma inmediata. Sin embargo… ¡vos vendréis conmigo! Mañana marcharemos hacia Desembarco del Rey, en busca de una batalla como no hubo otra… ¡Pronto terminaremos con la tiranía Lannister, y su Reina acabará con su cuello en una soga!”- exclamó Daenerys Targaryen, ante el alborozo de su guardia Dothraki, que la jaleaba, levantando sus espadas curvadas, camino del cielo-. ---”Cuando consiga el Trono de Hierro, os ayudaré en vuestra particular lucha, ¡os lo prometo! “- le aseguró a Jon Nieve-. Y, al día siguiente, partieron hacia esa última batalla.' '''Desconocían que el invierno y sus horrores caminaban hacia ellos... -26- ' ' ' ' ''' 16- CERSEI Y EURON GREYJOY - EL PACTO -'' ' ' La Reina solía permanecer sentada en aquel Trono, por muchas horas. Lo hacía cada mañana, antes del alba. Se hacía fuerte en aquella sala, sus pesares seguían dentro, atormentándola sin descanso, envenenaban sus sueños y su despertar, y solo allí encontraba cierta paz, podía pensar con claridad. La falta de noticias de la última batalla no indicaba nada halagüeño. Nadie había regresado, y se rumoreaba que una parte de su ejército había escapado, comporténdose como perros sarnosos, gimiendo, meándose de miedo y con el rabo entre las piernas… Daenerys Targaryen iba conquistando sus tierras, como un castor, royendo su poder, haciéndose con sus territorios, bocado a bocado. Estaba furiosa, alguien seguro pagaría por ello. Cersei nunca perdonaría a aquellos desertores y esperaba vengarse, a poder ser de la forma más sangrienta posible, pero lo creía difícil, no era una necia, sabía que estaba perdiendo la Guerra. Su Consejero de Los Rumores la interrumpió, súbitamente, estaba acompañado por un caballero de oscuros ropajes y por su pequeño séquito, solicitando formalmente audiencia. Ante ella compareció un hombre vigoroso y, por la vestimenta, parecía proceder de las Islas del Hierro. Vestido con galas de armas, sobresalía, por reluciente, su armadura de acero. Cersei pensó que podía ser acero valyrio… nunca había visto nada parecido. Ese primer detalle la impresionó, y no era fácil hacerlo. Entonces, se presentó: ---“Mi Reina, mi nombre es Euron Greyjoy, Rey legítimo de las Islas del Hierro, y tengo una propuesta que tal vez os interese… ¡He venido a casarme con vos!”. Cersei, airada por tal proposición y por las formas, alzó la voz, cortante como un cuchillo: ---“¡Guardias, sacad a este pordiosero de mi vista, y azotadlo hasta que se despegue la carne de sus huesos! ¡Es el menor de los castigos por su insolencia!”. Euron replicó con rapidez: ---“¡Mi Reina, os lo ruego, dejadme continuar... por mi vida que no quería ofenderos, en modo alguno! Traigo noticias que debéis saber, creo que os conviene escucharlas. La Reina Dragón está en camino, con un ejército inmenso y pronto llegará a las puertas de Desembarco… ¡Sus dragones afilan ya las garras, deseando clavarlas en vuestro corazón!. Tomad un respiro y pensad un momento…”. -27- ---“…Si aceptarais desposaros conmigo os entregaría mi Ejército y mis barcos: son casi mil, están anclados cerca de la costa, en la Bahía de Aguasnegras, esperando mis órdenes. He tomado ciertas precauciones, sé que vos también os dejáis llevar por los impulsos, eso me gusta… ¡Además os traigo un presente muy especial...!”. Hizo abrir un enorme cofre de madera, de casi dos metros de largo y de él sacó un cuerno de metal negruzco, con extraños glifos grabados. Después de mostrarlo para suscitar la curiosidad de la Reina, Euron continuó: ---”A modo de anillo nupcial, aceptad este cuerno prodigioso, rescatado de entre las viejas ruinas de Valyria. Según las leyendas antiguas se usaban en la batalla, servían para atar a los dragones, conquistarlos, dominarlos a voluntad… Solo deberéis soplar, llegado el momento, y los dragones Targaryen serán vuestros, ¡cuando intente asediar vuestra ciudad se los podréis arrebatar para lanzarlos después contra sus tropas!”. Despreciaba a ese hombre venido desde el Trono de Sal, para ella no era nadie, menos que nada, sin embargo, deseaba poseer ese cuerno cuasi mágico, con todo su ser, y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, imaginando el rostro de Daenerys cuando, en plena batalla, la despojara de sus queridos dragones, delante de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el dolor al verlos calcinar con llamaradas feroces a su desprevenido Ejército, traicionándola de la forma más cruel…. Por vivir ese momento quizás valdría el sacrificio, merecería la pena abrirse de piernas y dejarse penetrar por ese alfeñique… “¡Ya me encargaré de él más adelante! - pensó, de forma sibilina- ¡Una vez conseguidos los dragones y la gloria en la batalla, podría mandar a La Montaña a sus aposentos, para darle las buenas noches, aplastando su esternón como si fuera una sucia cucaracha!” Mientras elucubraba varias formas de acabar con él, Euron proseguía con su discurso, y ella fingía escucharlo: ---“…Unir nuestras fuerzas contra ellos, la Casa Lannister y los Hombres del Hierro. Podremos ser muchas cosas, pero nadie puede dudar de nosotros en la batalla, Los Hijos del Mar y de la Sal… marineros avezados y también fieros guerreros, no tocamos la tierra para labrarla, aprehendemos siervos y esposas de sal, saqueamos poblados y arrancamos las cosechas de sus manos muertas… Eso hacemos, así somos. Y no hay nadie que supere nuestra pericia sobre las olas. ¡Todo esto os entrego, mi Reina, si me concedéis la mano!” -terminó diciendo-. -28- Cuando el maestre Qyburn corroboró la extraña historia de la leyenda de aquel todavía más extraño cuerno, Cersei Lannister accedió al enlace. Cerrar ese pacto era vital, significaba poder sobrevivir, al menos de momento, y mantener su poder, asegurando una larga y encarnizada guerra. Euron fue nombrado Consorte Real y Guardián del Norte tras los esponsales. Aunando ambos Ejércitos podría defenderse de todos sus enemigos, -pensó Cersei, aliviada- y además le proporcionaba un arma poderosa…ese Cuerno Dragón con el que poder cumplir su más preciada venganza: segar la vida de la Reina de Dragones y de todo su ejército. Jaime Lannister lamentablemente no lo vería, pues hacía ya meses que había partido hacia Roca Casterly, el hogar ancestral de la Casa Lannister. Bajo el pretexto de poder responder desde allí mucho más rápido ante cualquier amenaza o intriga en el Oeste para derrocarla, solicitó a Cersei dejar Desembarco e instalarse allí. Había notado un profundísimo cambio en la ya delicada personalidad de su hermana, derivando hacia su extremo más cruel y descarnado, y decidió alejarse de ella, lo antes posible. No quería ponerse en la tesitura de verse obligado a actuar, tal como hizo en el pasado, se negaba a convertirse en "El “Matarreinas”, con el Rey Loco había tenido suficiente, no habría una segunda ocasión… A Cersei su marcha no le importó, en absoluto, accedió sin poner reparos, hasta lo agradeció. De esa forma sentía sus manos libres para actuar, siguendo los designios de su corazón vengativo. No sentía ya apego ni amor alguno por su hermano, eso murió hace tiempo, solo el Trono de Hierro le daba la energía para seguir viviendo… -29- '' +++++ PARTE TERCERA - DESENLACE VIENTOS DE INVIERNO +++++++'' 'DOS MESES ANTES – DESEMBARCO DEL REY -' ' ' '' '''17- CERSEI Y SU CUERNO DRAGÓN – LA VENGANZA –'' Cuando llegó el Ejército de Daenerys de la Tormenta a las inmediaciones de Desembarco del Rey, Cersei lo estaba esperando. Desde la torre más alta de la Fortaleza Roja quería observarlo todo, y la impaciencia hacía temblar sus manos, pese a quererlo disimular, ansiosa por disfrutar de su venganza, mientras acariciaba aquel Cuerno Valyrio… Estaba ávida por vivir su victoria más gloriosa, aquella que creía podría perdurar durante siglos y siglos, realzando su leyenda y la de su Casa. Sentía su corazón casi cabalgar fuera de su pecho. Eligió entonces a uno de sus Capas Doradas, al más leal, como su adalid, y lo instó a soplar el Cuerno Dragón, a hacerlo sonar con todas sus fuerzas. Y, cuando al ver a los tres dragones Targaryen acercarse por el horizonte, lo hizo, cayó fulminado como por un rayo, muerto por la asfixia, sus pulmones hirvieron literalmente por el calor que emanaba de su boquilla y de la comisura de sus labios escapó una bocanada de humo negro , parecido a polvo de carbón, de un olor nauseabundo. Y lo peor de todo... ¡Cersei comprobó, horrorizada, que no surtía efecto alguno en aquellos dragones! Quedó yerta, incapaz de dar un solo paso, de reaccionar a semejante decepción. Se había sacrificado casándose con Euron, con ese haragán, por nada, había entregado su cuerpo en el lecho muchas veces desde la noche de bodas, Euron no perdía el tiempo, ¡y también eso había sido para nada! Maldijo su suerte y a los Dioses, a todos los Dioses, con los puños apretados y la saliva saliendo a chorros, catapultada al exterior, entre exabruptos. Pasados los minutos, después de lanzar al aire aquel maldito cuerno y estrellarlo contra el suelo, finalmente recobró la compostura y se consoló pensando en todos los Guerreros de Sal que iban a luchar por ella, hasta la muerte si hiciera falta, y en todos sus barcos, que protegían el puerto y los ataques por mar. Sumando sus fuerzas, sentía que los muros de su ciudad podrían resistir el asedio durante meses. Nunca iba a rendirse…¡jamás! -30- ' ' '' 18- DAENERYS TARGARYEN - ATAQUE A DESEMBARCO DEL REY -'' El “Bosque de Los Ajusticiados” fue presa de las llamas en cuanto el Ejercito Dragón lo alcanzó, comandado por su Reina, Daenerys de la Tormenta. Después de volar en círculos, abriendo sus bocas al fuego liberador, los tres dragones Targaryen redujeron a cenizas aquel bosque pestilente. Desde la Torre de la Reina, en la Fortaleza Roja, Cersei contempló cómo ardía su querido bosque, sin inmutarse siquiera, aguardando a un ataque para mover sus piezas. Y sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando Dany fijó la vista hacia el castillo y comprobó que la estaba observando, y respondió, levantando el mentón y sonriendo de forma pícara. ¡Había comenzado la partida de ajedrez entre las dos Reinas! Dany situó siete largas torres de asalto, una en cada puerta de entrada a Desembarco y, en su primera embestida, atacó todas a la vez, para evitar que los Capas Doradas doblaran los efectivos en alguna de ellas, haciéndolas más vulnerables. Si lograba abrir una brecha en una de esas puertas, la ciudad caería a sus pies en cuestión de horas…Sin embargo, resistían a su empuje. Dada su superioridad numérica se había negado a poner en liza a sus dragones, por temor a que pudieran caer heridos o morir durante el combate. Era su madre y los protegía de ese peligro...tampoco los necesitaba, al menos por el momento. Después de tres largas semanas de asedio, Daenerys Targaryen ordenó un receso en la lucha, para recuperar las fuerzas de sus hombres. El tiempo corría a su favor. A causa del férreo cerco sometido, desde hacía más de tres meses, a sus ciudades suministro, Rosby y Stokeworth, Desembarco se hallaba ahogada por el hambre. Las escasas provisiones de sus graneros estaban reservadas para alimentar a los soldados y a la Corte, y el pueblo llano sufría esa carestía.Tanto era así que hasta las ratas más sucias eran vistas por los lugareños como un lujoso manjar, se peleaba, se mataba por ellas. Los demás, los que no podían conseguirlas, ingerían frito o hervido todo aquello que pareciera medio comestible: grillos y gusanos, saltamontes, polillas, hormigas aladas, pellejos de cuero aún sin curtir, y los hierbajos surgidos de cualquier rincón, en los establos, entre heces de animales, se convertían fácilmente en una rica guarnición, enriqueciendo los pucheros. La ciudad se había convertido en un lugar muy peligroso, nadie en las calles estaba a salvo del pillaje, ni de la violencia. El canibalismo comenzaba a presentarse como una opción, otra vía posible de supervivencia: hacer lo que hiciera falta mientras esperaban un nuevo ataque más allá de los muros. En el Lecho de Pulgas, su suburbio más mísero, llevaban tiempo haciéndolo, comiendo carne humana. ' ' -31- ' ' UN MES ANTES - DESEMBARCO Y EL TRONO DE HIERRO -''' '' 19- DESEMBARCO DEL REY – LA OSCURIDAD -'' Desembarco del Rey seguía sitiado por el ejército de La Madre de Dragones, con todas sus cohortes desplegadas en torno a la ciudad fortificada. Pero no caía, por lo que Daenerys decidió, muy a su pesar, lanzar a sus pequeños contra las murallas. Y, cuando aquellos dragones comenzaban ya a sobrevolar los torreones de la Fortaleza Roja y sus almenas repletas de soldados, sembrando el pánico… repentinamente el Sol se oscureció y una bruma inmensa abrazó al ejército Targaryen con su fría lengua, envolviéndolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con ella surgió el Terror, un Ejército de Cadáveres que iba hacia ellos con la potencia de un millar gigantes, que los rodeaba y daba muerte, uno a uno. En el embarcadero del Puerto comenzó a congelarse su agua salobre. Los escombros de los barcos calcinados de La Batalla de la Bahía de Aguasnegras sirvieron de puente, por donde los espectros podían caminar, saltando entre los restos de mástiles y quillas, hacia los barcos amarrados más allá, sorprendidos por la niebla y por ese ataque, con las velas todavía arriadas… Así atraparon a gran parte de la flota de los Hombres del Hierro, salvo algunos barcos situados en sus extremos, que huyeron mar adentro, sintiéndose expósitos, sin su líder y sin saber qué hacer, hacia dónde ir, puesto que Euron Greyjoy estaba con Cersei, su esposa, dentro de la Fortaleza Roja. A una orden de su Madre, obedeciendo al grito de "Dracarys", los dragones intentaron repeler su acometida, lanzando su fuego sobre ese ejército espectral, derritiendo los huesos de miles de ellos en solo una pasada. Pero no hubo un segundo intento, pues aquella neblina espesó tanto que los dragones, desde los aires, no podían distinguir a los suyos de los otros. Y Daenerys se sintió impotente, al comprobar cómo su arma más poderosa no servía para protegerla ahora...No le quedó más remedio que retroceder junto a sus soldados, mientras lanzaban estocadas al aire, sin ver exactamente qué los atacaba. Desde sus aposentos, Cersei lo observó todo, la llegada de la bruma, de los espectros y de su Rey, pero no tenía intención alguna de abrir las puertas de la Ciudadela y menos de la Fortaleza Roja. Prefería verlos correr, o imaginárselo entre esa niebla, desde su refugio, meciéndose con el calor de sus gritos, justo antes de morir. -32- Tras horas de feroz lucha, solo unas cuantas decenas de hombres quedaron para proteger a su Khaleesi, formando un valiente escudo a su alrededor. El gran ejército de Daenerys Targaryen había quedado prácticamente aniquilado, a merced de los espectros, de las arañas de hielo, de los lobos fantasmales y de los Caminantes Blancos, forzados a recular y recular hasta sentir la fría piedra de las murallas de Desembarco en sus espaldas, quedando aprisionados entre ellas y la Muerte, mientras oían los gemidos de los tres dragones, llamando a su Madre, volando en círculos... Entonces escucharon voces de soldados, gritándoles desde arriba, y vieron descolgarse unas cuerdas anudadas de grueso esparto, surgidas desde sus almenas como el maná de los Dioses: ---“¡Soltad las armas y subid, subid por las cuerdas para salvar la vida, hacedlo ahora o acabaréis descuartizados!”-dijo uno de aquellos soldados, voz en grito-. ---“¡Podéis morir ahí abajo o subir por las cuerdas, elegid pronto, vivir o morir… Sabed que no abriremos las puertas!” -advirtió otro-. Y subieron por las cuerdas, todos ellos, Daenerys, Tyrion Lannister, Gusano Gris, quien llevaba consigo, agarrada, a Missandei, Ser Jorah Mormont, Jon Nieve, Ser Davos y algún soldado afortunado… Menos Varys, La Araña. Quiso agarrarse a ellas también, pero su torpeza y sobrepeso se lo impidieron, y acabó en el suelo, manoteando mientras gritaba, entre las fauces de una de aquellas Arañas de Hielo que venía con el invierno. El capitán de la guardia dorada ordenó: ---“¡Llevadlos ante la Reina, los espera en la Fortaleza Roja… los Dioses sabrán con qué intenciones!”. -33- '' 20- DESEMBARCO DEL REY – LA CAÍDA -'' Y llegaron los espectros hasta las mismas puertas de la ciudad, intentaban subir por las murallas con las manos desnudas, rascaban la piedra con las uñas hasta perderlas, sonando como miles de sabuesos arañando la puerta de la casa de sus amos, deseando entrar, pero no, en realidad eran muchos, muchos más. Los soldados tenían la orden de proteger, contra cualquier amenaza, las siete puertas de Desembarco, desde sus matacanes situados encima de ellas, donde podían lanzar piedras, aceite hirviendo o flechas incendiarias y estar a resguardo. Pero aquella batalla era diferente, no lograrían nunca detenerlos a base de coraje, eran demasiados y además ya estaban muertos, cualquier acto valeroso por su parte no iba a amedrentarlos, ni a lograr su retirada… No tenían escapatoria, solo podían pelear hasta desfallecer, mientras la comitiva de la Reina Cersei corría a refugiarse a la Fortaleza Roja. Las murallas de Desembarco pudieron resistir hasta la llegada de algo que jamás vieron antes. Aparecieron como fantasmas, mayores que sabuesos, más voraces que los lobos Huargo, unas arañas peludas de translúcido hielo. Tenían gruesos pelos, afilados como cuchillos, en las patas y en el abdomen, que podían lanzar contra sus enemigos, y unos fuertes colmillos de casi cuarenta centímetros de longitud, provocando en los hombres un terror inimaginable. Utilizaban sus pelos más pequeños a modo de metralla contra los soldados: los arrastraban con las patas para después lanzarlos hacia adelante, como flechas de ballesta. Sus colmillos, al penetrar en la carne de los hombres, inyectaban un veneno negruzco y caustico, que la iba pudriendo hasta llegar al corazón y reventarlo. En un movimiento inteligente y premeditado, un centenar de ellas lanzaron sus púas de hielo también contra los muros, en las zonas alejadas de los matacanes de las siete puertas, donde juzgaban había menor resistencia. Se clavaban en la piedra, martilleándola, con el fin de construir una suerte de escalera vertical por la que pudieran subir los espectros. Y, cuando lo consiguieron, comenzaron a ascender. Las fortalezas de Poniente estaban preparadas para el asedio de los hombres, pero no para aquello, aquello no era de este mundo, arañas gigantescas que subían por las murallas con una facilidad aterradora…Y los guardias y arqueros de sus almenas fueron cayendo bajo sus colmillos. Entre gritos y estertores, surgían ríos de sangre que bajaban por sus paredes de piedra, congelándose por el camino, antes de llegar al suelo, adheridos a la roca como carámbanos de rojo hielo. El frío era atroz, tanto que los soldados perdían de pronto la sensibilidad de sus manos, y, aferrados a su espada, eran incapaces de luchar, ateridos por el frio extremo que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. -34- La Guardia Dorada de Cersei fue exterminada por aquellos seres en menos de dos horas. Y pudieron abrir las puertas de la ciudad, después de levantar los pesados rastrillos que protegían su entrada, a los cientos de miles de hambrientos espectros que esperaban fuera, excitados por saciar su sed de sangre y de carne humana. Desembarco del Rey quedó sentenciada a muerte. Con el paso libre entraron y asolaron la ciudad, con furia desatada, y el terror se apoderó de sus habitantes, que corrían en todas direcciones, huyendo de ellos… De nada servía ser rico o pobre, tener los bolsillos llenos de monedas o no, al contrario, retardaban la carrera, en la búsqueda inútil de una posible escapatoria. Y, en medio del estupor reinante, acabaron apelotonándose entre las callejuelas del Lecho de Pulgas, donde muchos murieron aplastados por los que venían detrás: “¡Quizás mejor así... -pensaban los que huían pateando las cabezas de los que yacían abajo, como si pisaran una alfombra- mejor eso que terminar entre las fauces de los lobos o de aquellas arañas salidas del Infierno!”. Pero esos cínicos seguían corriendo, deseando vivir unas horas, unos minutos más... Ya en la Fortaleza Roja, los soldados llevaron a Daenerys Targaryen y al resto de su comitiva ante la Reina Cersei, y encontraron a Melisandre a su vera, a la derecha del Trono de Hierro. Al verla allí, Jon Nieve no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado, la creía muerta o vagando por los caminos como un alma en pena. Desaprobaba sus actos en el pasado, no los podía entender ni justificar, no lo hizo entonces ni lo haría nunca. ' -35- ''' 21- DAENERYS, SU CORTE Y LA FORTALEZA ROJA -'' Melisandre había conseguido persuadir a Cersei, en el último momento, para que permitiera a los soldados de las murallas salvar de una muerte terrible a Daenerys y a su séquito, le hizo ver cuánto la necesitaba, que desperdiciar esa sangre Real, tan poderosa, sería una verdadera lástima, sobre todo porque a lo que se enfrentaban no era de este mundo y utilizaba artes de la magia oscura… En tal caso la vida de La Madre de Dragones tenía más valor, si cabe, y finalmente Cersei accedió y dio la orden, aunque a regañadientes. Pero cuando vio aparecer por la puerta principal de la Sala del Trono de Hierro a su odiado hermano Tyrion, se revolvió y se puso de pie, como si un veneno corroyera sus entrañas, y no pudo reprimir obsequiarle con unas palabras: ---“¡Rata inmunda, sucia comadreja… además de empecinarte en vivir, en no morir nunca, decides postrarte ante ella, ante mi enemigo, y te atreves a ayudarlo a derrocarnos, yendo contra los de tu propia sangre!”. Tyrion la interrumpió, respondiendo orgulloso, envalentonado: ---“¡De mi sangre solo hay uno, y soy yo, soy libre por tanto de elegir a quién sirvo o si sirvo a alguien!”. Cersei replicó, vehemente: ---“¡Matarte me sabría a poco, asfixiarte ahora con mis propias manos! Prefiero encerrarte de nuevo, enterrarte en vida en las Celdas Negras, la más pequeña de ellas para el menor de los hombres, casi una pulga…Y pasará el tiempo, Tyrion, y tu pelo crecerá, como tu barba, y tus uñas se retorcerán hasta lacerar tu carne… En esas celdas tan húmedas el tiempo se detiene, un minuto no es tal, son horas de suplicio, y una hora se convierte fácilmente en un largo día, y los días se sienten como años perdidos entre esas paredes frías… ¡Ése es tu destino, el que elijo con cariño para ti!: ---”¡Guardias, llevadlo a las mazmorras, desnudadlo y que se pudra allí dentro, pensando en todo lo que nos ha hecho! ¡La única luz que verá será la que acompañe a su muerte!” -aseveró-. Pero los guardias apenas pudieron atravesar el umbral de salida, pues sonaron con fuerza las Trompetas de la Ciudad, señal inequívoca que avisaba del mayor de los peligros: las murallas habían sido rebasadas, y el ataque de Los Muertos y su conquista de Desembarco parecían ya algo inevitable. Nadie estaría a salvo de ellos... Eso los confinó en esa Sala del Trono. Cersei ordenó bloquear las puertas de entradas y los ventanales, recoger de las cocinas toda la comida que pudieran conseguir, y leña para el fuego, preparándose para soportar aquel asedio. En el exterior se sucedían las carreras, los gritos de horror de los asesinados, y la gente se agolpaba a las puertas del Castillo, pegando golpes con los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, suplicando poder entrar para salvar la vida, unas puertas cerradas a cal y canto, que no se abrieron nunca para ellos. -36- El Trono de Hierro, que se erigía en esa Sala, orgulloso, como el mayor símbolo de poder en los Siete Reinos, era sin duda la causa de que tuvieran que esconderse allí. Las puertas de acceso fueron apalancadas, bloqueando su movimiento, reforzadas con gruesos listones de madera y remachadas con clavos: todo lo que podía usarse fue colocado para fortalecerlas, para que nada pudiera entrar. Consiguieron víveres y madera para el fuego, que apilaron entre sus gigantescas columnas. Agrupados, en su centro, habían encendido varios fuegos para mantenerse calientes, y se observaban los unos a los otros, sin mediar palabra, temerosos por lo que había fuera y recelosos también por los que estaban dentro. Eran enemigos irreconciliables, pero también víctimas indefensas, refugiados en ese círculo, alrededor del fuego salvador… No paraban de mirarse: Cersei y Euron Greyjoy a Jon Nieve, al Enano, a Daenerys y a su paladín, Ser Jorah Mormont... La Bruja Roja a La Montaña, notando su oscuridad, Missandei a Gusano Gris, refugiándose en sus negros ojos, y La Montaña, que estaba allí, sin pestañear siquiera. Dentro de la Fortaleza Roja había un pequeño Bosque de Dioses, reminiscencias del culto antiguo, que ya nadie utilizaba, con un gran roble sin cara en su centro, como árbol corazón. Y ese árbol abrió, súbitamente, los ojos, primero uno y luego el otro, unos ojos que antes no tenía…¡Aparecidos de la nada! ' ' '' 22- MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI - SU VERDADERO ORIGEN -'' Alrededor del fuego, mientras algunos rezaban a los Dioses por las vidas de los suyos, para que aquellos espectros nunca pudieran entrar, Melisandre tuvo una visión en esas llamas, la más fuerte que había sentido nunca, y se adentró, se adentró hasta perderse en ellas, profundizando en sus orígenes, comprometiéndose de verdad con su destino. Era necesario hacerlo, aunque fuera doloroso y abriera la espita de todos los horrores sufridos en su infancia, una infancia que se afanaba en ocultar e ignorar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se precipitaron entonces, brotando como florecillas al sol, frente a ella, cientos de imágenes, agolpándose para salir, toda su vida se presentaba, sin artificios, cruel y cristalina, abocándola a un carrusel de tormentos, ásperos al paladar. Vio en ellas imágenes de un Cuervo de Tres Ojos, de un Niño-Lobo, de un corazón sonrosado protegido por una estrella de mar y un Dragón Blanco engarzados, dándole cobijo… Después escenas vívidas de su venta como esclava, siendo aún niña, camino del Monasterio Rojo, y una voz ronca y grave que anunciaba, “Lote Siete, Melony...”. Fue entonces cuando todas esas imágenes cobraron sentido y supo la verdad, la verdad de su origen, un origen que la dejó boquiabierta. -37- Entre las llamas adivinó la identidad de su padre, aquel viejo Cuervo de Tres Ojos que había confundido una vez con el Gran Otro, El Dios de la Oscuridad, y conoció su nombre, Brynden Ríos, hijo bastardo del Rey Aegon IV Targaryen, y el de su madre, Shiera Estrellademar, también bastarda real, hija a su vez de otra bruja poderosa. Y supo también quién era en realidad el Niño Lobo. Vislumbró en su interior retazos del alma de su padre, de su conocimiento, como si una parte de él hubiera migrado tras su muerte, confiriéndole cierta sabiduría, más propia de la vejez. Por todo ello, sentía que podía confiar en él y en su buen juicio…No le quedaba opción, hacerlo o ser testigo de la destrucción de todo. Sabía ya qué hacer con esa sangre bastarda, esa sangre real, poderosa si se conocían las artes de la magia arcana…Y se dejó llevar por ellas y por los designios del Niño Lobo, el nuevo Cuervo de Tres Ojos, que la miraba a través del fuego, conectando con ella de la forma más profunda. '' 23- LOS ESPECTROS – LA CAÍDA DE LA FORTALEZA ROJA -'' Asesinaron de una forma terrible, brutal, a todo aquél que encontraron bajo las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja, el último gran bastión que resistía en toda la ciudad. Tratando de escapar de ellos, muchos corrieron hacia el Castillo Real, y, una vez allí, encontraron sus puertas cerradas. Desde fuera, suplicaban a la Guardia Dorada apostada dentro, que abrieran aquel portón para salvar la vida. Pero aquellos soldados solo podían hacer una cosa: agazaparse, tapándose las orejas con las manos, tratando de evitar oír sus gritos, para no escuchar el golpeteo de sus nudillos, mientras se los comían vivos… En cuestión de solo unas horas, destrozaron a base de hachazos y golpes de ariete, su portón principal. Ya en su interior les fue mucho más fácil atravesar las demás, conforme iban cayendo los guardias que protegían sus patios y pasadizos, sus edificaciones en forma de laberinto. Y, al fin, llegaron ante la mismísima Puerta del Rey, la que daba acceso al Salón del Trono, situada justo detrás del Trono de Hierro. Se escuchaba a los espectros, detrás de la puerta, gemir de impaciencia, golpear con sus cabezas la madera, como si fueran mazas o pequeños arietes, hasta reventársela. Al hacerlo producían sonidos huecos como los de un tambor de guerra, y ese repiqueteo constante erizaba el vello, espantaba el alma. Y al ver que la puerta aguantaba sus envites, gruñían como lobo hambrientos, cuando se disputan entre ellos la comida, pero no lo eran, eran muertos resucitados por la magia de su Señor, deseando entrar para darles muerte, o algo mucho peor… -38- Poco a poco, entre golpe y golpe, la Puerta del Rey empezó a resquebrajarse, los tablones de madera comenzaron a moverse, a perder su entereza, y terminaron por ceder. Luego todo fue silencio, un silencio verdaderamente aterrador, una paz más tensa si cabe que el terror y la agonía de los desollados fuera. Nadie era capaz de mover un solo músculo, con los ojos clavados en esa puerta medio arrancada, esperando que pronto algo la atravesara. Después de unos angustiosos segundos, se escuchó unos pasos a los lejos, pasos graves y profundos, pasos de gigante…Y vieron algo grande moverse entre los restos de madera. Ante todos apareció Hodor, o lo que quedaba de él: de su cuerpo apenas quedaba carne o músculos, sin embargo seguía teniendo la misma fuerza. Y sintieron, a través de sus ojos azul pálido, contaminados de oscuridad, que los alcanzaba la Muerte. Tras él, asomó por su hueco, alguien que no esperaban, Petyr Baelish, con su sonrisa de siempre, taimada y turbia. Se presentó ante todos, secundado por el Rey entre los Muertos y su cohorte de Caminantes Blancos. Detrás entraron los espectros, en jauría, más de doscientos de ellos, pero no les atacaron, no, permanecían quietos, sin hacer un solo ruido, sin duda esperando una orden que, de momento, nadie daba. Ver entrar a Meñique junto a aquellos seres los dejó conmocionados, a la vez que enfurecidos, al observar con estupor aquel pacto contra natura, incapaces de asimilar semejante traición, desconocida en la larga historia del Hombre. En su desesperación por reinar, Meñique había hecho lo que nadie se había atrevido antes, ni a imaginar siquiera: forjar una alianza con el verdadero enemigo de todos, dando las llaves de Poniente al ser que pretendía arrasarlo todo. Ser Davos Seaworth, el Caballero de la Cebolla, indignado, saltó como un resorte: ---“¡Eres tú… el traidor entre traidores, el más infame de todos! ¡Pasarás a la Historia como “El Maldito Baelish”, aquel despreciable hombrecillo que, envenenado de codicia y ávido de poder, nos condenó a todos, el que permitió la entrada de la Muerte, cuando todavía no era hora…! ¡Que los Dioses te castiguen, y que sea de la forma más horrible!”. -39- Meñique respondió a sus acusaciones, extrañamente calmado: ---“Lo siento, pero no vi otra manera, tuve que hacerlo… ¡Al menos ahora alguno de nosotros sobrevivirá a esta locura! Se acercan tiempos difíciles, no queda lugar para los reproches, ni debemos mirar atrás… -le dijo, con frialdad-“. Luego apostilló: ---“De todos modos ellos iban a entrar, tarde o temprano, estaba escrito, cuando el hielo del invierno cayese sobre las Bahías, y los Muertos pudieran pasar por encima, eludiendo el Muro por uno de sus costados… Es mejor que lo hayan hecho de mi mano, así podremos sobrevivir algunos de nosotros. He pactado con ellos, he prometido ayudarlos a conquistar Essos, con nuestros barcos… ¡Mejor que mueran ellos que nosotros! -se justificaba-. Jorah Mormont lo interrumpió: ---“¿Creéis que van a respetar el pacto? Estáis loco, eso o sois un iluso por pensarlo…¡Acabáis de condenarnos a todos!”. ---“ ¡No soy vuestro verdugo! ¡En realidad soy vuestro salvador… el salvador de todos! ¿Acaso no lo entendéis? -respondió Meñique, enojado-. Con ese pacto Meñique creía en verdad salvar Poniente, al permitir el paso de los Muertos por el Brazo Roto hasta Essos, un continente que no estaba a su alcance, mucho mayor que el suyo… Lo juzgaba como un buen trato, un gran trato, que permitía la supervivencia de los Siete Reinos y lo elevaba a él hacia su reinado… ¡junto con su amada Sansa Stark! Y disfrutó de ese momento, suya era la elección, quién vivía y quién moría, salvados por su mano, y sintió con devoción y placer un poder que nunca tuvo…Vio postrarse a sus pies a grandes hombres, a mujeres de gran nobleza, de Casas de mayor alcurnia que la suya, rogando su clemencia, y poder ver la desesperación marcada en sus rostros cuando pasaba de largo… fue para él un instante sublime, sintiendo el goce de su supremacía, digno de un Rey, ¡digno de él! Separados ya todos los que iban a vivir para instaurar su linaje, se dirigió hacia el Trono de Hierro y comenzó a subir sus escalones, lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso, henchido de gozo…Y, por fin, llegó hasta él, y comenzó a acariciarlo como si de un gato se tratara. Ya sentado en aquel Trono, tanto disfrutaba de su gloria que se ladeó, recostándose hacia un lado, colocando su codo en el reposabrazos. Y su sonrisa era de felicidad pura. ' '''El Rey de la Noche, entonces, caminó pausadamente y se colocó a su lado, mirando después a todos los presentes. Con ese gesto parecía refrendar ese pacto, a ese Rey... ' ''' -40- '' 24- REY DE LA NOCHE – SU PLAN OCULTO-'' Pero el Rey de la Noche tenía sus propios planes perversos, y Meñique no entraba en ellos. Era su atrezo para una pantomima, una vía fácil para alcanzar el Trono de Hierro, para él aquel pacto firmado con su propia sangre era papel mojado, no le obligaba o sujetaba a nada, solo servía a su Dios, al Gran Otro, que lo observaba todo a través de sus ojos, seguía sus instintos con fervor, y su instinto lo llevaba a acabar con la vida y a enterrarla en el oscuro caos de la Larga Noche. Posó una de sus manos huesudas sobre el hombro de Meñique, en un signo de amistad envenenado. Petyr Baelish notó entonces el abrazo gélido de la muerte y su sonrisa mudó, se transformó en una mueca grotesca, desdibujada, y quedó allí, inmóvil, convertido en una estatua de duro hielo. Y el Rey entre los Muertos se sentó en el Trono, con la misma sonrisa burlona, su misma satisfacción. En su interior seguía habitando un humano codicioso, oculto, pero siempre acechante. Bajo sus pies se situaban los escudos de las Casas derrotadas, a modo de alfombra Real. Aquellos ojos de puro hielo azul y esa sonrisa sarcástica helaba la sangre… Ni siquiera se dignó a retirar el cuerpo inerte de Meñique, se sentó encima, irreverente, y Petyr Baelish crujió como las hojas secas, hasta romperse en mil pedazos de fino hielo que acabó rodando por el suelo, formando un tétrico mosaico de cristal coloreado. Pero una parte de él, de su cuerpo desvencijado, seguía allí, todavía asido al Trono. Y su hierro forjado también reaccionó a ese poder oscuro, recubriéndose también de un hielo azulado, salvo algunos fragmentos, restos de espadas de acero valyrio que resistieron a su magia y de las que debía resguardarse…Y aquel monstruo se sintió más poderoso todavía, sentado en aquel Trono que podía destruirlo si no tenía cuidado. Era la culminación de su plan, un plan maquinado durante ocho mil años, y, aunque la ambición de Meñique lo había trastocado un poco, disfrutaba igual de su venganza. En realidad, su plan en origen era otro: localizar un cuerno de poder, enterrado hace milenios, aquel denominado Cuerno del Invierno, el Cuerno de Joramun. Nunca fue encontrado, ni jamás incinerado, Melisandre y Jon Nieve estaban equivocados...¡el cuerno que quemaron en el pozo no era el verdadero Cuerno de Joramun! -41- Lo necesitaba entonces para soplarlo y derribar el Muro con su magia, permitiendo su paso al otro lado, hacia Poniente… Buscó y buscó, hasta debajo de las piedras, sin encontrarlo. Y cuando parecía tener el camino bloqueado por otros quinientos años, Meñique encendió aquella antorcha gigante. Ya no le hacía falta el Cuerno y modificó sus planes. Lo utilizó , se aprovechó de él, lo engañó de la forma más rastrera… y se regodeaba por ello, mientras veía, de reojo, parte de su cuerpo destartalado, fundido junto a las espadas, cubierto de su hielo, acompañándole en su reinado… Comenzaba una Nueva Era, ¡la del linaje de los Caminantes Blancos y su Estandarte de Andrajos! ' ' ' ' '' 25- REY DE LA NOCHE - EL ATAQUE DE LOS MUERTOS -'' A una orden suya, los espectros comenzaron a atacar a todo soldado capaz de hacerles frente, de defenderse, dejando al margen a las mujeres fértiles, ellas debían cumplir una finalidad concreta... las necesitaba. En pocos minutos consiguieron acabar con casi todos, Lannister o Targaryen, fueron pasados a cuchillo. Pero, repentinamente, detuvieron su furia guerrera, su ansia por matar, quedando aletargados, como si esperaran nuevas órdenes de su Rey. Apenas veinte guerreros quedaban capaces de luchar, protegiendo a sus Reinas, el resto había muerto durante el combate o se retorcían en el suelo, encaminándose a su final, entre regueros inmensos de sangre que se amontonaban en las esquinas. Y aprovecharon esa pausa para reagruparse. Cersei se escondió detrás de una de las columnas, la más alejada al Trono. Junto a ella, once de sus mejores hombres, los Capas Doradas la respaldaban, y delante de ellos La Montaña y Euron Greyjoy, su “amado” esposo. Formaban un escudo fuerte, o eso quería creer ella. Daenerys y los suyos encontraron cobijo en el otro extremo, al lado de los ventanales. A su lado, Missandei, apretaba muy fuerte la mano de su Reina, queriendo con ese gesto fortalecerse y fortalecerla… y Melisandre, que había aprovechado el revuelo para cambiar de bando, ella no hacía ni decía nada, mientras empuñaba un amenazante cuchillo de filo negro, mirando a unos y a otros. Adelantados a ellas, se hallaban, espada en mano, Jorah Mormont, Jon Nieve, Gusano Gris, tres Inmaculados y dos guerreros Dothrakis… y el Enano, Tyrion Lannister, que amagaba con un hacha, poniendo cara de asesino, pero que no servía para luchar. Ser Davos yacía muerto en el suelo. -42- Frente a ellos, más de doscientos espectros, al menos una docena de Caminantes Blancos, y el Rey de La Noche, que contemplaba la batalla desde su Trono. Y decenas de miles más, esperando su turno, fuera de la Fortaleza Roja. Aquel Rey de la Noche parecía jugar con ellos al “Ratón y al Gato”, alargando un poco más su diversión y, de paso, la agonía de hombres y mujeres. Y, tras un chasquido de sus dedos, volvieron al combate, discurriendo entre las brasas de las hogueras, que se habían apagado con la llegada de los Muertos y de su viento helado. '' 26- MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI – EL CÍRCULO DE PODER -'' ' ' Ser Jorah Mormont se adelantó para proteger a Daenerys, cortando el paso de los espectros que querían atraparla, cuando su Khaleesi corría junto a Jon Nieve, buscando una escapatoria. La amaba y la respetaba, y estaba decidido a luchar y a morir por ella, hasta su último latido… La psoriagrís casi lo había consumido y pocas fuerzas le quedaban ya… Murió entre dentelladas, entre tajos de puñal, cuando aquellos espectros se lanzaron sobre él, pero murió feliz, feliz por darle a su Reina una oportunidad de sobrevivir: ---”¡Por La Reina de Dragones!”-logró gritar antes de sucumbir, con la espada en alto, sin titubear, haciendo honor a su promesa. Sin duda, gracias a él, pudieron escapar de ese primer ataque. Aprovechando la distracción de Jorah, Melisandre se acercó a Jon y a Daenerys, y los alentó a correr hacia un lugar concreto, y, de paso, a recoger ese pintoresco Cuerno que tanto había enojado a Cersei, estaba huérfano, reposando en pleno suelo: ---“¡Coged el Cuerno Dragón, rápido, será vital más adelante!”-se apresuró a señalar-. Jon Nieve lo atrapó y se lo echó a la espalda, sujeto con una correa de cuero negro. Aunque desconocía para qué diablos servía ese armatoste de metal, reaccionó sin pensarlo, como lo que era, un soldado. Y corrieron los tres a refugiarse bajo uno de aquellos imponentes ventanales de vidrio policromado que jalonaban la Sala Real, justamente el que Melisandre había señalado. -43- Elevados escasamente un metro del suelo, habían sido diseñados para permitir el paso de la luz del sol e iluminar la Sala hasta muy entrada la tarde. Pero, para evitar que la Muerte pudiera entrar por ellos, habían ido tapándolos, con gruesos listones de madera, clavados entre sí, y a su vez, a la pared. Sin embargo aquél no, aquél era el único por el que la luz todavía podía filtrarse… Una vez allí, Melisandre cogió su pequeña daga y, con premura, cortó su carne. Lo hizo a la altura de la palma de las manos, dejando aflorar una sangre que esparció por el suelo para crear un semicírculo a su alrededor, como un escudo, de unos cinco metros de diámetro, con la pared y la vidriera a sus espaldas. Después, arrodillada, comenzó una larga plegaria: ---“¡Señor de Luz, doy mi sangre en sagrado sacrificio, sangre bastarda, sangre real, para alimentar este círculo de poder, estas llamas! ¡Señor de Luz, imploramos tu calor!”. Y lanzó luego unos polvos de un brillante mineral, escondidos en las mangas, que solía utilizar en sus ritos y que hicieron prender con ferocidad un fuego inusual, de mil colores… cambiaba del rojo al violeta, luego al amarillo y después al añil, para volver nuevamente al rojo, alcanzando el metro y medio de altura. Y regaba el círculo con su sangre, una y otra vez, aflojaba o apretaba los puños cuando quería refrenar o liberar el caudal, y emitía sus súplicas a su Dios siguiendo un cuidado tempo, para así mantener la intensidad de su llama. En apariencia la altura de ese fuego parecía salvable, caso de tener la fuerza y el arrojo suficiente... El Rey de la Noche, que había visto cómo escapaban hacia el ventanal, sentado desde su Trono, señaló ese círculo de fuego, y se dirigió a los espectros, a sus Caminantes Blancos. Su voz sonó como el hielo al crujir, estridente e indescifrable, y sus palabras retumbaron con un eco diabólico. Pero Melisandre entendió lo qué quería, pese a desconocer su idioma, supo qué decían esas palabras...”Será obra del Cuervo de Tres Ojos...” -sospechó-. ---“¡La quiero a ella!- entendió Melisandre que exigía el Rey de La Noche, señalando a Daenerys con su alargado dedo- ¡Tiene que ser mía, es mi voluntad y la de nuestro Dios! ¡Id allí y cogedla para mí!”. -44- Y se propuso evitarlo, a cualquier precio, por cualquier modo… y su medio favorito era la magia: ---“¡Rojo sangre sobre rojo fuego, oh R´hllor, no permitas que nada, ni vivo ni muerto, sea capaz de atravesar estas sagradas llamas, que nada lo haga mientras mi corazón palpite y sangren mis venas, y ,si lo intentan, conviértelos en sucia y gris ceniza!”. ---”...¡Oh, Círculo de Fuego, círculo de poder, abrásalos con tu calor sagrado, conviértelos en ceniza, delante de mis ojos, que nada pase, nada, ni vivo ni muerto, hasta que mi sangre ya no fluya y escape de mí el purpúreo aliento de la vida!”. Por medio de esos salmos a su Dios, Melisandre protegía a Daenerys y a Jon, dentro de ese círculo de fuego, pero condenaba al resto a una muerte horrible… Para ella no importaba nadie más, y en verdad que tenía sus motivos para pensarlo… Fuera del círculo salvador, luchando todavía por sobrevivir, habían quedado Tyrion, Gusano Gris y Missandei. Y los tres se acercaron a su Reina, ahogados en lágrimas, alzaron las manos como para tocar las suyas, pero ese círculo de fuego se interponía, los separaba, abruptamente. Y Daenerys lloró con ellos, incapaz de articular palabra, sintiendo una impotencia que jamás había conocido… Luego rogó a Melisandre: ---”¡Dejadlos entrar, por los Dioses ! -le imploró-. ---”Lo siento, Khaleesi, ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Nada entrará, no hasta que yo muera!” Solo pudieron despedirse de ella, con los ojos enrojecidos de dolor y de miedo…Y se dieron la vuelta, fingiendo fortaleza ante la adversidad, desenvainando las espadas, con la certeza de que no sobrevivirían por mucho tiempo. Daenerys recriminó a Melisandre el haber dejado atrás a sus hermanos, fuera del círculo de protección de su fuego rojo: ---“Cómo habéis podido hacerlo… sin remordimientos ni un atisbo de duda. Sabedlo, la espada que los mate la empuñáis vos en realidad… ¡No os lo voy a perdonar, ni perdonaré nunca, Melisandre, nunca mientras viva!“. Y su mirada de reproche cortó el aire con la fiereza de una espada. Melisandre sintió el golpe, en lo más profundo, pero lo soportó, estaba decidida a completar su plan, urdido en la desesperación, y creía necesario todo aquello: ---“Lo lamento, Khaleesi, pero debía hacerlo, su destino estaba echado. Es su momento de morir, por desgracia es así… Sed consciente, los Espectros están muertos, pero ellos no, los Caminantes Blancos son seres oscuros, pero hay vida o algo parecido a ella, palpitando entre sus negros corazones, y no podía permitir que entraran, y si ellos no pueden hacerlo ahora... ¡vuestros hermanos tampoco podrán!” -45- ---“¡Espero que sus Dioses les concedan una muerte digna y los abriguen con su manto después, lo merecen! –deseó Jon Nieve, con tristeza, pensando en Missandei y en Gusano Gris…veía plasmado en ellos el espíritu y la pasión de Ygritte, su amor perdido, también apreciaba a Tyrion, y se lamentaba por su suerte-“. Obedeciendo a su Señor, decenas de espectros se abalanzaron sobre el círculo de fuego de Melisandre, saltando o intentando cruzar, buscando cualquier resquicio para pasar, atacaban desde el frente y desde los costados, subían gateando por las paredes, utilizando como punzones sus huesos astillados, cogían cierta altura para lanzarse, después, en picado… Pero la llama de ese círculo parecía estar viva, como la lengua ardiente de un camaleón, se movía y estiraba cada vez, capturando cada presa, convirtiendo cada intento en humo gris y polvo de huesos. Mientras tanto, bajo el refugio de la distancia, desde la protección de una cierta lejanía, observaban, perplejos, el Rey de la Noche y el resto de sus Caminantes Blancos, cada vez más irritados, ciegos de furia y de rabia. Podían verlos, con total nitidez, por encima de esas llamas, tan cerca de ellos y a la vez tan lejos… De pronto, un Caminante Blanco decidió acercarse, observando ese círculo y ese fuego singular y caprichoso... la curiosidad lo consumía, y además ¡su Rey se lo ordenaba! Quería tocarlo, probar su poder, desafiar su luz, siguiendo los impulsos de su mezquina y velada naturaleza. Acercó los dedos, con cuidado, a la roja llama, notaba ya su dulce calor, acariciándolo como el canto de una sirena… hasta que ese fuego lo rozó y la caricia no era tal, sino un mordisco traicionero, y esa bestia rugió de dolor, retirando la mano lo más rápido que pudo. Dos de sus falanges ya no estaban, habían sido devoradas por el fuego, creando una ceniza azulada que se depositó en el suelo con la delicadeza del plumón de un ganso. No volvería a acercarse –debió de pensar, con los dientes apretados-, no hasta que ese fuego se extinguiera junto al aliento de la Bruja Roja… entonces ¡quizás pudiera tomar venganza! ' ' ' ' -46- '' 27- MISSANDEI Y GUSANO GRIS – LOS AMANTES -'' Después de despedirse de su Khaleesi, Gusano Gris luchó y luchó, con el cuchillo entre los dientes, hasta su extenuación, para evitar que los espectros atraparan a su amada Missandei. Tyrion había desaparecido entre el tumulto, nada sabía de él. Finalmente, agotado y herido, cayó, apoyando su rodilla en aquel suelo empedrado, entre ese baile caótico de espadas y huesos. Y vio con pavor cómo un Caminante Blanco apartaba a los espectros y se iba acercando a él, para rematarlo y llevársela a ella. Entonces escuchó una voz, escondida detrás de una columna, que salía, valiente, de su refugio, llamando a la bestia, retándola a un duelo: era Tyrion Lannister. El Caminante se dio la vuelta y fue en busca del Enano... Mientras Tyrion peleaba con su bestia, Missandei se confesó a Gusano Gris: --- “¡Nuestro camino parece que acaba aquí! He vivido muerta mucho, mucho tiempo... ahora moriré, pero lo haré viva, contigo a mi lado. Ése es mi deseo, siempre lo ha sido. Camina conmigo, amor, hacia la luz, hacia la llama, ¡elijo ser ceniza, mas ceniza enamorada! “. ---”¡Hagámoslo entonces, antes de que vengan y nos maten ellos! ”-respondió Gusano Gris, mientras la acariciaba-. Y se miraron como solo los enamorados miran, estrechando con fuerza sus manos, aferrados el uno al otro. Apretaron sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el perfume de su piel, dulce y embriagador, para sentir ese calor y respirar su aroma, saboreándolo por última vez, y dieron gracias a los Dioses, por ese momento de paz y por poder caminar juntos hacia un mismo destino. Después, girando sobre sí, se sumergieron en las llamas de Melisandre, en sus llamas de libertad, con los ojos cerrados, con su último beso, convirtiéndose al instante en una bella nube de ceniza sonrosada. Dentro del círculo, Daenerys y Jon Nieve pudieron observarlo todo, con el corazón encogido por el dolor y la pena, estremecidos por la grandeza de ese gesto de amor sincero, un amor puro en un mundo flagelado, azotado por el odio, impío y cruel. Y contemplaron aquella ceniza roja elevarse al viento, mostrándose ante ellos, en un estallido de color, volando por fin en libertad. Habían presenciado, atónitos, los cuerpos de los amantes esfumarse, en un suspiro… y lloraron, lloraron amargamente por no haber podido hacer nada. Era culpa de Melisandre… -pensaron- o quizá no, quizás su destino fuera ése y estuviera escrito con la sangre de los caídos. -47- '' 28- TYRION Y EL CAMINANTE BLANCO -'' Tyrion se enfrentó a uno de los Caminantes Blancos, cuando éste se dirigía a acabar con Gusano Gris y a secuestrar a Missandei: ---“¡Eh, patilargo… lucha conmigo si te atreves! –le gritó, moviendo su hacha diminuta de una mano a otra, fingiendo cierta capacidad-. Y la bestia se dio la vuelta y fue en su busca, encabritada. Tyrion se protegió de él cuanto pudo, escondiéndose entre las columnas, corriendo de una a otra, como jugando al escondite, pero no se trataba de un juego, trataba en realidad de seguir vivo… Tras varios éxitos, no pudo esquivar uno de sus ataques... y a dos metros del suelo quedó, ensartado como un pequeño gusano, revolviéndose entre las afiladas garras del águila. Pudo encogerse, tomar aire e ir bajando, poco a poco, acercándose a su enemigo. Sabiendo de su final, lo desafió de nuevo, escupiéndole en la cara un amasijo de saliva seca y de sangre espesa, y la bestia respondió con ira, levantando aún más su afilada lanza helada, casi en vertical, viendo divertida cómo Tyrion bajaba por ella como por un tobogán. Y, cuando estuvo cerca, muy cerca de él, notando ya su aliento frío en la nariz, le gritó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban: ---“¡Bastardo, un Lannister nunca muere sin pelear, tenemos orgullo, y, si caemos, lo hacemos con grandeza, al menos yo!”. Mientras hablaba, estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo y en un movimiento circular asestó un golpe de puñal, en apariencia ridículo, pues apenas logró arañar la piel de aquel Caminante Blanco, tan sutil como una caricia... pero tan mortal como el veneno de mantícora. De su mano asomaba un pequeño cuchillo de oscura piedra, y su filo de obsidiana acabó con él. Con el engaño y ese corte en el rostro, estalló en pedazos, creando un viscoso charco de agua gélida bajo sus pies. Y Tyrion se vio, de repente, liberado, sosteniéndose en el aire, por un instante, y cayó luego al suelo hecho un ovillo, pudiendo gatear hasta un rincón, después de rodear varios cadáveres y resbalar entre charcos de sangre, herido ya de muerte… Alzó la cabeza y murmuró algo, entre visiones borrosas, dando lugar a una sonrisilla maliciosa: ---“Padre… ¿lo has visto? ¡Aquello que nunca pudiste hacer tú yo lo he hecho, matar a uno de ellos con mis pequeñas manos…! ¡Ser el primero de mi sangre en hacerlo me reconforta!". Y rio entonces a carcajadas: --- “¡Tenía que ser yo, el jodido enano el que lo hiciera! ¡Copero! ¿Dónde está el vino, ese manjar de Dioses? ¡Deseo brindar! “. Entre estos pensamientos se apagó su corazón. -48- '' 29- MELISANDRE Y LA LEYENDA DE AZOR AHAI -'' Daenerys, viendo morir a sus amigos, no pudo soportarlo y volvió a gritar, furiosa, a Melisandre. La Bruja Roja se justificó por sus actos: ---“Era preciso hacerlo, protegeros a los dos era primordial. Sois todavía muy joven, Khaleesi, no habéis vivido tanto ni visto lo que yo he visto, cien años de penurias y aflicciones son muchos años para sufrirlos sin endurecer el alma… llorad si os place, consolaos. Debéis saber cómo funciona todo, si queréis gobernar algún día: tanto lo más bello como lo más terrible de este mundo procede del mismo lugar, nace del espíritu del hombre, dibujado en claroscuros, su bien y su mal vuelan libres como el viento y su voluntad es voluble, viene y va. Explorad mi alma, mirad en mi interior y comprobaréis que es cierto lo que os digo. Yo soy la prueba viviente de este espíritu, la viva imagen de esa dualidad, ¡con sus pequeñas luces y sus gigantes sombras!”. Y continuó: ---“¡Estoy en este miserable mundo para una sola cosa, Khaleesi, para salvaros la vida, hoy, aquí y ahora, he vivido tantos años para estar con vos, protegeros entre estas viejas paredes, y daré mi vida y mi sangre para que vuestro corazón pueda latir un día más, ésa es mi esperanza y la esperanza de nuestro mundo! Con el alma descarnada os lo confieso, sabed que lloro por los muertos, por los míos y por los vuestros, por vuestra hermandad en la batalla… Lloro sin poder llorar, porque mis ojos están secos de lágrimas...”. ---”… Joven por fuera, vieja por dentro, así soy y así me siento… Mi piel tersa es un engaño, una ensoñación, está tan envejecida y arrugada como las uvas pasas, ¡lo veréis, cuando yo muera!”. Luego reflexionó, en voz alta: ---”Padecer todo esto quizás os venga bien, curtirá vuestro corazón, creando una fuerte coraza, porque será mucho peor vuestro sufrimiento venidero…”. -49- Daenerys respondió, con la voz entrecortada, herida: ---“¿De qué sufrimiento mayor me habláis? ¡Peor que éste no puede ser, no lo imagino, no lo creo posible!”. --“¡Creedme, mi Reina, que así será, deberéis ser fuerte! Os contaré ahora una vieja leyenda, procedente de Essos, que quizás sepáis en parte… La leyenda de Azor Ahai. Una realidad disfrazada de mito, que se pierde en la memoria de los hombres. Aquello que debían recordar siempre ya lo han olvidado, afanados en disputas de poder, distraídos por disfrutar de una vida que creen eterna... No logran entender que todo lo que se les ha dado pueda ser efímero, que pueda cambiar en una sola y oscura noche… ¡Y esa noche ya ha llegado! “. Pero antes, le explicó por qué habían recogido del suelo el Cuerno de acero negro: ---“Cuando vi el Cuerno Valyrio, junto al Trono de Hierro, en mi audiencia con Cersei Lannister, sonreí abiertamente, pensé inmediatamente en vos, Khaleesi, en vos y en los Dragones Dormidos de Rocadragón, imaginé que quizás fuera posible despertarlos a través de su magia, del calor de su sonido, lograr al fin su resurrección… ¡Serían para vos de gran ayuda!”. ---“Los glifos del Cuerno Dragón hacen una seria advertencia: “Ningún mortal me hará sonar y seguirá con vida, sangre por fuego, fuego por sangre”… Vos sois La que no Arde, La Madre de Dragones, posiblemente sobreviváis a su fuego cuando sopléis el cuerno… Por otro lado, Jon Nieve también es, en parte, semilla de Dragón, siento ahora en sus venas correr el poder de esa sangre real, además volvió de la muerte gracias al Aliento de R´hllor, quizás también pudiera soportarlo…”. -50- Daenerys la interrumpió, sobresaltada por lo que acababa de escuchar: ---“¿Que él tiene sangre de Dragón en sus venas? ¡Estáis loca, eso es imposible, yo lo sabría!”. Melisandre aclaró, entonces: ---“¡Yo sé lo que sé y siento lo que siento, mi niña…! No queda tiempo para discutir ahora… Sabed que los Targaryen fueron siempre reyes fogosos, tenían muchas amantes y concubinas en la Corte, no sé de qué os extrañáis, en ocasiones cogían lo que no era suyo, por la fuerza, ya sabéis a qué me refiero… Pero no es éste el caso, Khaleesi, ¡él nació de un amor secreto, entre vuestro hermano Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark!”. Y se miraron los dos, Dany y Jon, con estupefacción absoluta, por todo lo que Melisandre les estaba contando: ---”Así es, mi Reina… ¡Jon Nieve es en realidad vuestro sobrino!”. Dicho esto, prosiguió: ---“¡Escuchad, es importante! En Rocadragón, encontraréis a un muchacho trabajando en la herrería del Castillo, de barba espesa y pelo negro, se llama Gendry, él será el herrero que fragüe Dueña de Luz, la famosa Espada de la Libertad, aquella que empuñará nuevamente Azor Ahai, el Príncipe Renacido…¡Será uno de vosotros, mas no sé quién de los dos, lo lamento, las llamas se han vuelto turbias, no he podido ver más allá! Hay Sacerdotes Rojos más sabios y poderosos que yo, pero lamentablemente no están aquí... ¡sólo estoy yo y mis errores!”. Y continuó: ---“Según dicta la profecía, la Espada Ardiente nacerá entre el Humo y la Sal: el humo es la forja del herrero y la sal son las lágrimas por la pérdida en sagrado sacrificio del ser más querido….¡Uno de vosotros deberá morir, y será a manos del otro! Sois Los Elegidos, El Hielo y el Fuego, uno para portar la Espada Llameante y el otro para morir en sagrada ofrenda… No tengo nada claro el papel de cada uno… Para saberlo, deberéis zambullíos en lo más profundo de vuestra alma, sed honestos y buscad el dolor más intenso, el sufrimiento más atroz, el sacrificio más amargo… ¡ése deberéis escoger! Tenedlo en cuenta: será necesario templar la espada ardiente en las entrañas de uno de vosotros, atravesando, aún palpitante, el corazón, ¡Así debe ser, así está escrito!”. Y concluyó: ---”El corazón de uno de vosotros o…-se detuvo, reflexionando un instante- … ¡El de Drogon, Khaleesi! Sé que lo amáis como a un hijo, ha nacido de vos y sentís que sois su madre, y si ese amor es tan fuerte como parece también deberéis considerarlo… ¡Es el precio a pagar por nuestro egoísmo, por nuestra ambición, por nuestra codicia, por nuestra maldad y estupidez... Uno de vosotros deberá morir para salvarnos a todos!”.' ' ' -51- ' ' ' ' ''' 30- CERSEI Y EL REY DE LA NOCHE -'' En el otro lado de la Sala, luchando por su vida, se encontraban Cersei, Euron y La Montaña, además de tres o cuatro Capas Doradas. Y Cersei vio morir, uno a uno, a sus guardias, a manos de los Muertos. Ya solo quedaban vivos Euron y La Montaña para defenderla... Se les acercaron entonces tres Caminantes Blancos, blandiendo sus armas de hielo, apartando sin reparos a decenas de espectros, parecían quererlos solo para ellos. Una vez estuvieron cerca arremetieron con la velocidad de un relámpago... La armadura de acero valyrio de Euron lo protegió de un primer espadazo en el pecho, pero no del segundo, que fue directo a su cuello. Y Cersei observó, horripilada, su cabeza rodar por el suelo, separada de su cuerpo de un solo tajo. Vio más tarde a La Montaña también caer, destripado brutalmente, y a los espectros después arremolinarse sobre su cuerpo para vaciarlo. Entonces se acercó a ella, con su ladina sonrisa, el Rey de La Noche y, sin palabras, le mostró sus intenciones, el futuro que tenía reservado para ella... Sería condenada, condenada a vivir y a sufrir una y mil violaciones, ya fuera por medio de sus soldados o por guerreros dothrakis, aquellos que Los Otros eligieran mantener vivos, no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que el fruto de esos viles actos no serían suyos, le pertenecerían a él, a ellos, y esa vida perdonada no era vida, era mucho peor que la muerte… Daenerys, la otra Reina, de momento estaba a salvo de sus garras, gracias a Melisandre y su sangre derramada, pero a la Bruja Roja le quedaba poco tiempo, se desangraba, su luz se apagaría pronto, y, con ella, su fuego salvador. “Solo debo ser paciente, esperar a que se quede seca… ¡Entonces entraré y será mía!” -pensó astutamente el Rey de la Noche-. Pero, de pronto, aquel ventanal pareció escupir fuego… Sin embargo, dicha llama procedía del exterior, hizo añicos el vidrio y, de su hueco humeante, emergió el Dragón Negro: parte de su cabeza se introdujo y miró en derredor, pero no era él, no del todo, sus ojos no eran rojos como el fuego, eran blancos como la nieve. Su voluntad tampoco era suya, pertenecía momentáneamente a otro... Algo o alguien dominaba a la bestia alada o había pactado con ella su sumisión para salvar a la Reina de Dragones, y con ella, quizás, el futuro del Hombre. Melisandre entendió quién estaba tras esa mirada ausente, sin duda eran Bran, el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, saliendo al rescate de su hermano y de Daenerys Targaryen. -52- Bran Stark pudo presenciar aquellos acontecimientos en Desembarco, además de otros muchos antes, desde su escondite, en una cueva oculta dentro de la Isla de los Rostros, en el centro del lago Ojo de Dioses, cerca de Harrenhal, su nuevo hogar ahora, ayudado por la magia de los últimos Hijos del Bosque, que habitaban allí desde hacía milenios, y por los viejos robles y árboles arcianos de Poniente, que eran su nexo para transportarse. Tras caer la protección del Muro habían comenzado a nacer en ellos los rostros tallados de los Hijos del Bosque, que interactuaban nuevamente como defensores de la vida y de los hombres, abriendo así una pequeña puerta por la que la visión de un Verdevidente podía colarse… ¡y ése no era otro que Bran Stark! Crearon también, a su alrededor, refugios, reductos de poder insurrectos al Mal, como si la tierra en torno a ellos fuera sal, y el hielo no se acerca a la sal, la rehúye… Así quedaban a salvo de las hachas de los espectros y seguirían permitiendo su interacción… Los Muertos ni su Rey nunca podrían acercarse para cortarlos y evitar sus visiones. Los Dioses más antiguos, los espíritus sin nombre de las piedras y los ríos, de la tierra y de los árboles, parecían velar por impedir la aniquilación del Hombre, aunque quizás no lo mereciera. Drogon aleteaba, manteniéndose a duras penas a la altura de ese ventanal, defendiéndose a mordiscos de las arañas de hielo que habían subido por el torreón para atacarlo por ambos lados, como alimañas cazando a su presa. Si eran capaces de matarlo... ¡acabarían también con Bran, con el nuevo Cuervo de Tres Ojos! Al escuchar sus rugidos desesperados, Rhaegal y Viserion fueron a socorrerlo. Decenas de arañas, se descolgaban de las paredes, impulsándose con las patas para alcanzarlos en vuelo, para atraparlos entre sus fauces, y así lo intentaron, una y otra vez, pues, sujetas por el hilo que salía de su abdomen, volvían al muro cada vez que fallaban, firmemente ancladas a él. Hasta que cinco o seis de ellas acertaron con su ataque y pudieron clavar los colmillos en la carne de Viserion y de Rhaegal, y el veneno se volvió pútrido, viscoso en sus venas, hasta paralizarlos, cayendo a la fría tierra entre un fuerte estruendo y respiraciones agitadas. Allí abajo, los espectros esperaban su oportunidad y, cuando los vieron caer, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, acuchillándolos con sus espadas corroídas por el óxido del tiempo, con hachas o guadañas, con lanzas de punta de hierro o de madera astillada. Aquellos pobres dragones finalmente murieron, desangrados por todas las heridas infringidas y por ese veneno inmisericorde que impidió su lucha, que maniató su resistencia a morir. Ya solo uno quedaba con vida, el mayor y el más fiero, Drogon, el Dragón Negro, el preferido de Daenerys por similitud de espíritu, libre e indomable, igual que el suyo, batiendo las alas cerca del ventanal… Y con él seguía Bran. ' ' -53- '' 31- MELISANDRE Y EL REY DE LA NOCHE –'' ---”¡Dos de tus dragones ya han caído en la batalla, Khaleesi, y poco tardarán en ser arrastrados a la azul oscuridad… El Rey de la Noche se procurará una buena montura con ellos, dragones de ojos azules! -le advirtió Melisandre-. ---”Marchad ya, os lo ruego... Cuando lleguéis a Rocadragón, soplad el cuerno valyrio, postrados ante los dragones de piedra… ¡Si tengo razón despertarán y serán vuestros, si no lo hacen yo estaré equivocada y el Mundo se perderá entre la Oscuridad! Si regresáis pronto, con los dragones y la Espada Llameante, entonces tal vez los hombres, sus castillos y los refugios de las Islas, libres del hielo, salvadas por el salitre del mar, sigan ahí, hayan podido resistir…". Y concluyó diciendo: ---“... ¡Recordadlo: cuando la espada se fragüe sabréis quién de vosotros será el Hijo de la Luz! El tiempo dictará quién vive y nos lidera y quién debe morir en sagrada ofrenda, dependerá de si entre vosotros crece con fuerza el cariño o algo mucho más profundo… Y no podréis hacer nada para remediarlo, ¡será lo que tenga que ser! Llegado el momento, padeceréis un sacrificio atroz y una muerte, ¡la vuestra o la del Dragón Negro! ¡Que R´hllor os ampare! -les deseó, despidiéndose de ellos-. Sin perder más tiempo Daenerys salió con Jon Nieve por el ventanal, agarrándose con cuidado al cuello de Drogon, subiendo por sus escamas hasta alcanzar su lomo. Después salieron volando los tres, camino de su destino... Rocadragón. Y, mientras subían a los cielos, pudieron observar, ahí abajo, completamente arrasada, lo que antes había sido una ciudad próspera, Desembarco del Rey. De eso no quedaba nada, enterrada entre cadáveres que empezaban a pudrirse y el hielo que se formaba después, encima de ellos. Dentro de la Sala Real, Melisandre retomó sus conjuros: ---“¡Señor de Luz, provéenos de aliento para luchar, provéenos de fuerzas para aguantar La Larga Noche, provéenos también de libertad, y para todo ello es preciso que renazca nuestro salvador, Azor Ahai... ayúdanos para que así sea! ¡A cambio entrego mi vida, mi sangre, mi alma, perdona mis pecados y acógeme en tu luz y tu fuego tras mi muerte!”. -54- Después se giró hacia el Trono de Hielo y miró, desafiante, al Rey de la Noche, y sus ojos llameantes de rojo fuego chocaron con los de él, de azul zafiro de frío hielo: ---“¡No conseguirás lo que pretendes, Diablo de la Noche, secuestrar en vida a estas mujeres... No os lo permitiré!”. Rompió entonces su gargantilla de rubí, su posesión más amada, y, cuando la última gota de sangre mudó de su cuerpo envejecido y el cálido aliento de R`hllor partió de sus labios, aquellos tres ojos rojos brillaron como estrellas, antes de fundirse en una sola… Y Melisandre, la estrella roja de roja sangre, colapsó, para estallar después en una onda de fuego, con la suficiente fuerza como para calcinar a los espectros presentes en la Sala, a Cersei y al resto de mujeres que cuidadosamente el Rey de la Noche había "cosechado". Tyrion, Jorah y Ser Davos fueron por el fuego también liberados del martirio de una “vida” secuestrada, sujetos a su Mal. La noche momentáneamente se hizo día y tras el resplandor las estrellas en el cielo enrojecieron, formando miles de ojos de rojiza sangre, mostrando sus respetos por su sacrificio. El calor de su fuego no mató, pero dejó desnudos, literalmente, al siniestro Rey de la Noche y a todos sus Caminantes Blancos. Aquella vieja Bruja Roja había cercenado sus planes: no solo se había llevado a Daenerys al círculo de fuego, permitiendo su fuga y la libertad, además, al morir, el estallido de su magia había acabado con Cersei y con el resto de mujeres, liberándolas del horror de su futuro con él, y por todo ello gritaba de rabia, sentado en el Trono de Hielo Azulado. ¡Y la cólera se apoderó de él, en un rugido que resonó en todo Poniente! La ceniza rebosaba por las puertas, prueba fehaciente de la feroz batalla librada. El Trono de Hierro, en poder de los hombres miles y miles de años, ya no existía. Ahora había otra cosa en su lugar, transformada por el poder de su amo, El Rey de la Noche, El Usurpador Oscuro... -55- ' ' '' 32- EL REY DE LA NOCHE – LOS DRAGONES MUERTOS -'' A aquellos dragones caídos se acercó, con suma prisa, el Rey entre los Muertos: tenía un nuevo plan, tan perverso como el primero, tratando de remediar el desastre que había provocado Melisandre. Insufló rápidamente un aire gélido en su interior, con su propio aliento, a través de los orificios de la nariz, que subió despacio, reptando como una víbora, palmo a palmo, hasta alcanzar sus pulmones, encharcados todavía por la sangre medio coagulada y el veneno de las arañas, negro como el alquitrán. Para su propio provecho, les había obsequiado con el Aliento del Gran Otro, y, tras unos instantes, despertaron de la muerte, enfurecidos, poniéndose en pie de un solo brinco. Sus ojos eran ya como los suyos, de un azul brillante e intenso, y su piel, blanquecina hasta casi desaparecer, y la carne no era carne, sino hielo, de un precioso color azulado. Y detrás de esa mirada se ocultaba la Maldad, el de su Señor y el de su Dios ahora… Con la posesión de los Dragones de Hielo, el Rey de la Noche conseguía, por eso la premura de su resurrección, la libertad para sobrevolar todo Poniente, poder atacar los refugios de las islas a lo largo de las costas del Mar del Ocaso, del Mar Angosto, el Mar del Verano y del Mar de los Escalofríos, donde se habían refugiado, escapando de ellos, muchos hombres, mujeres y niños. Además, le daba la oportunidad de lanzarse a la conquista del otro Continente, el más cercano, Essos. Las Ciudades Libres, desde Braavos hasta Pentos, Mereen o Volantis, separadas de Poniente por el Mar Angosto, se hallaban al alcance de sus garras y de sus dientes. El próximo ataque de ese ejército llegaría, a buen seguro, desde el aire… La expansión de la Muerte y de su Oscuridad no tenía ya obstáculos. Pero antes quería conquistar hasta el último pedrusco de Poniente, y eso lo llevó a dirigir su ejército por el Camino de las Rosas, arrasar Puenteamargo, alcanzar Altojardín, y, por último, someter la ciudad de Antigua, que era donde estaba Sam. Después atravesaría las áridas tierras de Dorne para doblegar Lanza del Sol… y entonces, ¡Poniente sería suyo! Había otro lugar a conquistar, el primero de su lista, después de que masacrara Dorne, marcado a sangre y fuego, montado en sus Dragones de Hielo. No era otro que la Isla de Rocadragón, hacia donde habían ido Drogon, Daenerys y Jon Nieve, buscando cumplir la profecía, el segundo advenimiento de Azor Ahai, el Príncipe Prometido…¡Uno de ellos sería él y el otro quizás muriera! ' ' ' ' -56- ' ' ' ' 'UN MES DESPUÉS -' ' ' '' 33- SAMUEL TARLY – CONFESIONES DESDE EL FARO -'' En su pequeña mesita del Faro comenzó a escribir un diario, lo hacía todos los días, al levantarse y al acostarse, así se entretenía y dejaba plasmadas sus impresiones. Ese mismo día, con el alba, escribió: ---”Quedan todavía pequeños reductos, como El Faro de Antigua, donde los Dioses han permitido al Hombre escapar de su destrucción, y así poder mantener un halo de optimismo de vivir mejores días. Son las preciosas Islas de Poniente, donde de momento estamos a salvo… Rezamos para que el hielo del invierno nunca llegue a ellas y permita el paso de los Muertos. Quizá cuando el crudo y largo Invierno deje los cálidos caminos de Poniente y se retire a sus dominios, más allá de las Montañas de Hielo, quizás dentro de meses o de años, podamos reconquistar las fortalezas perdidas y arar una tierra que yace muerta por el frío y baldía por falta de manos para trabajarla, donde la nieve y el hielo no lo gobiernen todo… Quizás entonces volvamos a ser lo que un día fuimos…¡Mientras tanto solo nos queda esperar a que un milagro nos llueva desde los cielos... A pesar de todo, de todo lo sufrido, de lo ocurrido, sigo teniendo esperanza!”. '''Narrador: El mundo conocido por Poniente es ahora Oscuridad, dominado por el Rey de la Noche y su Trono de Hielo Azulado. Pero, en una de sus islas, Rocadragón, nacerá pronto el que, cabalgando de nuevo a lomos de dragones, pueda romper las cadenas del Reino del Usurpador Oscuro… ¡Se conoce su nombre, Azor Ahai se llamará! ' ' ' FIN' ' ' -57- ' ' ' '